Sweet Child O'Mine
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec is almost a typical teenager, except that he has a three years old son. He tries to keep it in a secret in a new school, where he meets Magnus, with whom he falls in love with. When it will be out, his life will start to fall apart, especially, when the mother of his child comes back. Will he be able to keep his son with him, and give him a family? Will Magnus stays with him?
1. The secrets of Alec Lightwood

Hey, hello!

Yep, a new story. I decided, or more thought, that I can do both, still writing stories and focus on writing my thesis for collage. So, this story won't be updated regularly like the previous ones. I will write in a free time.

Second, this story is written in both languages, english and polish, so wish me luck on this.

**Summary: Alec is almost your typical teenager, except for one thing; he has three years old son. He tries to keep it in a secret in a new school, where he meets Magnus, with whom he falls in love with. When his secret will be out, his life will start to fall apart, especially, when the mother of his child comes back to his life. Will he be able to keep his son with him, and give him a family? Will Magnus leave him, when he finds out about the baby? Check it out. (AU/AH)**

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire' is amazing!**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

The title comes from the song of Guns'n'Roses 'Sweet Child O'Mine'

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**"The secrets of Alec Ligthwood" **

"Be good for Tia, ok? And when I get back, I'll take you to the park on the swings" the boy put back the baby to its crib, smiling widely at him. The little boy, with eyes as intense as the summer's night's sky, as his mother said once; smiled back, showing his whole game of white teeth with the small lack of the third tooth in the upper jaw by a little accident; the said tooth was left in the ground after the latest escapade in the park with the boy's uncle. The older boy put on his black, leather jacket without zipping it. Well, it still was the beginning of autumn, the air was still warm. He crouched for a moment in front of the crib, grabbing the rungs, and pressing his nose between them. The little boy immediately stood up, and grabbed the hands of his father, as strongly as a three year old can. "Give daddy a kiss"

The little boy giggled, like he always did, and pressed his lips to the other's lips, in a kiss full of saliva; though the older one was alright with it.

"We're going to be late!" a loud, girly voice came to his ears.

"I love you baby boy"

"Wuv yu daddy" he said in his own language, and waved goodbyes to his father, grabbing his favorite plush yellow monkey with a pink hat into his other hand "Bye"

"God damn it, Alec! We're going to be late on our first day!" the young boy looked for the last time at the boy in the crib, and rushed downstairs scared for his life; no one should witness the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood, no one.

"Ready?" Jace took the car keys from the hook, and went to the door "Then we're going"

"You're not driving my car, Jace. I don't have a death wish" he ripped the keys out of Jace's hand and ran to the driver's seat. Isabelle burst out in laughter, and climbed on the back seat in the car.

The road to the new school wasn't that long, like Alec wished for it to be; definitely too short for Alec to clear the thoughts in his mind.

If someone were to hear his life story, the said person would be definitely shocked, a lot. Alec Lightwood wasn't your typical seventeen-year-old, eighteen in three months! Sure, he mostly had A's in classes, not so bad prizes in several competitions, he even was a part of the soccer team once; sometimes he had gone to parties, as much as a fourteen-year-old could. But one night changed everything. In, o dear, such a short period of time, Alec's life turned 360 degrees; it took a sharp turn straight into a new life.

He said goodbye to the typical teenager's life, who loves to party; not that Alec loved to party that much. And he welcomed, with not so much enthusiasm, a brand new adult life that he had to step in as a teenage father at the age of fifteen.

"Hey, we're here" Izzy's voice got him out of thoughts; Alec realized that indeed, they were right before the entrance of the St. Raziel's High "Let's find some free spot"

"I'll find it, you go to school now" said the oldest, rushing his siblings out of his car.

In the end, Alec had found a free parking spot right next to the canary-yellow, at least that's what it looks like, Camaro with glitter on the front mask, and unusual plate numbers '**Hotstuff**'. Alec thought that the owner of this car must have a big ego.

Looking down at his watch and seeing that it was close to eight a.m., Alec rushed to the building; he couldn't be late on his first day, his father would be furious with him. Whatever happened, Alec still had to be a primus in classes, he didn't want to disappoint his parents; they already were disappointed with the fact that Alec has a kid while he's still in high school. Of course that wasn't the only disappointment that was waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood from Alec's side, but he didn't want to inform them about it for now, or at all.

The new school turned out to be pretty much like his previous one; **normal**, at least that was the first impression of it. Alec liked his previous school, at least until he became a baby daddy. Then the school became a nightmare. Just when the fact that Alec Lightwood, 15 years old, from grade ten impregnated a girl, to bring more laughter a daughter of the principal of the school, was spread around the school, Alec stopped being the average kid. At the beginning during every break he was being laughed off or called some names like 'baby daddy' or 'a bummer Lightwood'. After the said 'bummer', like they called it, none of the girls wanted to be close with Alec, being afraid that they would end up with a bun in the oven as well. Not that Alec was bothered by that, he didn't like girls anyway.

Alexander, well that was his full first name, though he doesn't like being called like that, definitely doesn't like girls, he doesn't fancy any of them. At the beginning it was a strange feeling, to not feel that 'something' towards girls, about what his brother and friends could talk for hours. Hell can consume him, but he had dated girls to maybe find out why he's not feeling that. After three dates with three different girls, Alec realized that something must be wrong with him since he's attracted to men. He was on a date, he was maybe fourteen just before theincident; his date was beautiful; a blond haired girl with beautiful green eyes, long legs that she didn't hide under her short skirt, she even had a nice set of boobs; Jace was jealous of this date, so much jealous. Well of course, Helen Blackthorn was one of the most beautiful girls in the school; every boy in school dreamed about a date with her, not to mention that they would kill to be her boyfriend. Yet, she took an interest in Alec. Not some blonde muscled guy, but him. On the other hand many girls had fallen for Alec. Well no wonder, Alec's got a great looks.

Tall, slim body, raven black hair, maybe a bit too long for a boy, but still great. But it's his eyes that caught the most interest. Those electrifying deep blue two pools that looked like the ocean at night. It's them that turned girls' knees into a wobble whenever he looked at them. They were the reason that girls were blushing, when they caught Alec's eyes with theirs.

Yet, even though everything seemed to be perfect, it wasn't like that. Alec couldn't say that he was having a bad time during that date, no, Helen was a sweet, smart, cheerful girl, and most importantly she didn't blab about cheerleading or make-up all the time like other girls did. Helen was different from the girls that Alec went on dates with, but alas even she couldn't make Alec like her.

How could she? She wasn't a boy after all. Yes, Alec was a gay, though he understood it way later than on that date. But on that very date he understood that he feels sexual attraction towards boys. When he went for drinks and popcorn minutes before a movie, some document chosen by Helen, he saw that boy. Tall, taller than Alec then, blond haired, green eyes; he reminded Alec his step brother Jace with all those muscles. He was leaning on the column with one feet pressed to the column, hands in pockets with a white hood on his head. He must have been waiting for someone who stood in the cue. Alec was running his eyes all over his body, over those firm thighs, slim shines, looking oh-so perfectly in those navy blue skinny jeans; the same pants showed a certain bulge on the front, that Alec's smart eyes didn't miss and on which the said eyes stopped for a while making Alec feel an indescribable heat in the lower parts of his body. In one hand it was scary, on the other, he was feeling something strange then that he couldn't describe in that moment. Later the said feeling turned out to be nothing more but pure sexual desire. Alec moved his eyes higher through the chest hidden under a very tight red t-shirt with some words. His eyes went even higher now, through the neck, chin, thin pink lips that seemed to gleam from afar, a bit sharply-shaped nose, strangely, not too-much-haired eyebrows, and finally his wonderful green eyes, that were staring at Alec right now.

Alec thought that he was going to have a heart attack when the boy, who was leaning on the column, crossed eyes with him. Lightwood's cheeks must have been burgundy then; he felt them being so hot. And then, the said boy did something that Alec didn't know how to read at first; he winked at him, with a small smile on his lips. But it wasn't the end; another boy came to him, and grabbed his hand in his, interlocking them. He dragged him to the movie room, passing Alec on their way. Alec's blue eyes went after them and when the green-eyed boy was close enough to Alec, he winked at him again and did a small wave, whispering 'hey pretty'

Alec's heart was hammering; his feet seemed to be glued to the floor, eyes staring at the now empty space where a second ago stood that boy. His body went on fire like never before. He would probably stand there a while longer, if it wasn't for some other kid, who pushed him, almost making Alec fall to the ground because he was blocking the line.

Sitting in the movie-room with Helen next to him, Alec saw that the boy from the hall is here with the other boy, sitting two rows before him. When the lights went off and the movie began, Alec's eyes went again into the direction of the beautiful boy from the hall. He was sitting really close to his friend, at least that's how it looked like; with his head on the other's shoulder, and Alec could swear that their hands were laced together. When Alexander was watching them, he was blushing and didn't know why. He was holding hands with Helen too, for five minutes only, because they both came to the conclusion, that it felt weird; though when he was watching the two boys, he was blushing madly like they were doing something sinful. And he blushed even more, when those boys started to whisper and then kissed. Alec couldn't take his eyes off of them; in his mind the view was so exciting. He liked it so much, that involuntary he closed his eyes and brought fingers to his lips, imaging that he's the one kissing the green eyed boy. It didn't end well for him, as if on a cue he felt that his pants were becoming tighter in the specific area, and his eyes wen wide open in shock. He rushed out of the room immediately causing a small chaos, leaving a confused Helen behind, straight to the bathroom to take care of his small problem between his legs. Yes, that's how Alec found out that he likes men. Of course he confirmed this theory, when one time, only one time, just after he confessed his doubts to Isabelle, his sister told him to watch a short movie, R-rated, involving two men. It made it all clear when after watching the said movie, Alec felt even more excited than that time in the theater.

Yes, it was a true statement that Alec was gay, though only he and his sister know about it. His sexual orientation is his top secret that he never wants to let out to the world.

Same as Alec didn't want the new school finding out about his son.

Jacob Gabriel Lightwood, Jake in short, is the apple of Alec's eye. No, he didn't regret that Jake came to his life; he loves him more than anything. Truth be told, Alec can't imagine a life without Jake. Sure it wasn't easy-peasy to be a teenage dad, raising your son alone, practically being both parents for the boy. But he wouldn't change a thing; those sleepless nights when Jake was teething, those doubts that he can't do it at the beginning when he didn't know how to be a parent, those things that he had to leave behind like a dream to become a teacher, though this one wasn't a closed option yet. No, he wouldn't change it for a life that he could have filled with parties, alcohol, fun, studying far away from home. Sometimes he had doubts whether he's doing a good job, but they disappeared when Jake was lying in his arms, telling in his own language that he loves Alec when he called him daddy. He wouldn't change this joy in his heart that he feels every time he gets home and Jake runs to him for a hug, or when Jake leaves his crib that stands next to Alec's bed and crawls at night onto Alec's bed to sleep in his arms. No, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

But that didn't mean Alec wanted his new school to find out about Jake; he had had enough of those name-callings in the previous school. Here, in the new one, he wanted to have a fresh start without this baby-daddy patch. He wanted to be an average boy, simple Alec Lightwood who wanted to graduate High School without many problems.

He wanted to be like everyone else, so he decided to keep secret two the most important things for him. And he hoped that it will be like that till the day of graduation.

Alec was running like crazy to the classroom where an English lesson started a minute ago, cursing silently his lack of orientation. He should have asked someone for directions; it would have saved him the time when he ran like a chicken without its head.

Fortunately for him, the fate seemed to have heard his prayers. He was running, he was close to the corridor when he bumped into someone, who had a very hard chest. Both of them fell immediately to the floor, Alec on top of that person.

"Woah" the person said. Alec raised his head and looked at the person's face. It was a boy, Asian looking. His eyes were incredible; golden-green, looking a bit like they were staring into Alec's blue ones with the same intrigue, maybe even lost in each other's eyes. There was something magnetic in those cat-eyes; something that Alec couldn't resist. It was like he was enchanted by those sparks dancing in those eyes. Alec had never seen something so beautiful before. The boy seemed to come to his senses first and he spoke to Alec with a voice sounding like a honey "Am I in heaven? And you are my Angel, pretty?"

Those words seemed to wake Alec up from the hypnosis he was in since he crossed his eyes with the boy. In one second his cheeks became scarlet and he jumped away from the boy, like he was burned. Of course, it didn't go as smoothly as Alec wanted, and he ended up falling onto the boy once again, causing a small hiss and laughter from him.

"I'm sorry!" this time he got up slower from the boy's body, and offered his hand for help. When their hands touched, Alec felt a strange tingling, like a jolt electrifying his body; something that he hadn't ever felt. And he didn't know what to think about it. Finally, he looked properly at the boy in front of him; he was taller than Alec, he had long, black hair, with streaks in every color of the rainbow. His clothes were very bright, colorful. and he was sparkling, from sequins or glitter Alec wasn't sure. He looks beautiful, Alec said in his mind, really beautiful. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize" he gave Alec a crooked smile "Pretty boys can bump into me anytime, especially pretty boys with incredible blue eyes, like you. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane"

"Alec Lightwood" he shook the outstretched hand of Magnus, offering him a shyer smile.

"You're new here, right? I've never seen you before" Magnus fixed his shirt, ruffled by Alec seconds before "I would remember such a beauty like you"

Alec's cheeks must have been ruby then. "I'm new here" he replied, fixing his own shirt, and took his backpack that fell to the floor when they bumped into each other. "Could you help me, please?"

"Of course sweetie"

"Do you happen to know where can I find a classroom 146? I got lost here, and the English-class has started already"

"With Mrs. Herondale?" Alec took out his schedule and looked at the name of the teacher; then he nodded "Well, you're lucky today, Angel. I have class right now with Mrs. H too. You can come with me"

"Oh thank you" strangely, with Magnus, Alec got really fast to the classroom; though he was already late.

"Mr. Bane, late as always" a woman, maybe 30 years old, looked meaningfully at the two boys "You do love our detention, don't you Magnus?"

"This time, I have a solid explanation, Ma'am" replied Bane, gesturing towards Alec, who stood just behind him "Alec here, bumped into me, and I decided to bring him in our wonderful class"

"You must be Alec Lightwood" she practically drew Alec from behind Magnus's back, straight to the middle of the room "Welcome, I hope you will love our class and school"

"Thank you" Alec never liked to be in the center of attention; whenever it happened he was blushing madly, and had a feeling that people were going to laugh at him. And he wasn't wrong this time; he blushed madly.

"All right, boys" she waved her hand at them "Magnus, I let you go with it this time, because you brought Alec. Sit down now and open your books on page 31; today we're talking about Robert Frost"

They both moved, Alec unsurely a bit; well no wonder, it was his first day, and he didn't know anyone besides Magnus here. He would probably be looking around some more, if Magnus didn't yank him to the last empty desk. One of the boys with olive complexion, looked at Magnus questioningly, but the latter only waved his hand at him. He sat down bringing Alec next to him.

"So, blue eyed Angel" Magnus started, when Alec opened his English book "Tell me more about yourself"

And that's how Alec survived the first day; talking about the story of his life with Magnus, skipping the two most important secrets in his life.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

Like I mentioned at the top, this will be not a regular story, so I don't know when will be the next.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	2. Is this love at first sight?

A/N: Hi, hello.

forbiddenrose: Glad you think so.

red wolf: You will find out about Jake's mom eventually. I mean, she will be included in the story as well.

u-nix: I'm really trying. I'm glad you like my stories.

Thank you for so many reviews, follows, favorites at the first chapter. You guys are amazing.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'Playing With Fire', it's a sequel to 'A War Is Coming'. Both stories are amazing!**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for the OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>"Is this love at first sight?"<strong>

Magnus didn't think before, nor did he dig into the matter, you may say spiritual matters. But since this morning it changed. Since the moment his eyes crossed - well kind of forceful - or it could be even a destiny, with eyes as blue as the night's sky or ocean that he wanted to drown in. The eyes that belonged to Alec Lightwood.

Since that moment, he started to question his belief into love at first sight. He didn't believe that it existed elsewhere but the cards of 19th century's romances, or films about love that were played nonstop in the Theater. Well, because how something like that could exist in the normal world, right?

Yet, this morning, when he met Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane started to believe in love at first sight; even more it seems the he just opened the door to his heart for it.

"I think I fell in love." Magnus sighed, sitting, well more like sliding onto the chair in the Cafeteria, next to Ragnor. The blonde haired boy, well his hair was close to white even, with an olive complexion looked at him with some reproach in his eyes. Right next to him, was sitting a not so tall, blonde-haired girl with pale skin, typical complexion for people from Northern Europe. Yes, Catarina Loss had ancestors coming from Europe, from Norway to be exact.

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you?" Ragnor Fell tossed, looking meaningfully at Bane; the boy looked at him confused "What was that on English, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stood me up for some new slacker!" Fell took a sip of the Pepsi standing before him.

"What?" Magnus was still confused, looking at his best friend. Just then, his eyes landed on the familiar blue eyes.

The boy walked in uncertain, looking around the whole cafeteria, clearly looking for some free spot. Magnus was waving at him, wanting Alec to sit next to him; but in the same moment some blonde muscular boy threw his arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer to himself, and kissing his cheek.

"Who's that blonde bitch leaning on Alec?!" Magnus growled, sitting back on his chair; he couldn't stop glaring the said blonde haired boy.

"If Alec is the one with black hair." Catarina popped in, and Magnus nodded "Then the blonde bitch, as you put it, is Jace Lightwood; and the dark haired girl next to him, is Isabelle Lightwood. They are in my class. And the oldest of them is Alec and he's in your class."

"He doesn't look like his brother."

"Because he's adopted." she added, finishing her salad "I was paired up with Isabelle on P.E.; she's a nice girl, a bit bossy and talks a lot."

"He's lucky that he's only his brother." Magus mused, and moved his eyes after Alec. The boy and his siblings were now sitting at the table with Sebastian Morgenstern, Jordan Kyle, his girlfriend Maya Roberts, Sebastian's sister, Clary, and her nerdy friend Simon. It was a miracle that all of them fit at the six-people table. "Right, Alec mentioned that, but I was too lost in his eyes to actually remember." he said, eyes still glued to Alec, who now was talking with Sheldon "God…he's so beautiful…"

"Oho…" Fell rolled his eyes. "Do I smell the end of the last-month depression? Are you not crying after Camille anymore?"

"What? What Camille?" his eyes never left Alec, who now was typing on his phone.

"Yes" Catarina said lightly. "This is the end of Magnus's depression. You like this Alec, don't you?"

"Of course." He turned his focus on his friend, who was smiling upon him. "Have you seen him? He's perfect. Black hair, blue eyes. My favorite combination. He's a dreamy guy."

"And how do you know, that he's gay, and that he will be into you? For me he looks like a straight guy." Ragnor looked at Alec, and nodded. "I'm telling you, he's straight."

"You know what, Rags?" Magnus stole a French fry from Ragnor's tray. The said boy tried to hit his hand because of it, but Magnus retrieved it too fast. "I have magical skills. You know, I've made many boys question their sexual orientation. Besides, Alec…damn, this must be short for something, right?"

"Yes, for Alexander." Ms. Loss interrupted. "Isabelle said that his name is Alexander, but he prefers Alec."

"Alexander…" Bane's voice sounded like purring. "Sounds amazing. Alexander…darling, soon you're going to be my new boyfriend."

"And I'm telling you, he's not gay" Ragnor pushed the last French fries into his mouth, before Bane could steal it.

"And I'm telling you, that soon, Alexander will be my boyfriend."

…

Magnus saw Alec again at history class. At first, Magnus didn't want to come to this class; he didn't like the teacher and vice versa, but since the moment he met the boy this morning, he wanted to be in every class they had together. Luckily for him, Alec showed him his schedule, so Magnus remembered all classes that they have together. It turned out that they had many of them; not very cool classes, but Magnus was willing to survive them if he could stare at the blue eyed beauty.

Alec was sitting at the last desk in the room; one of the empty ones here. The first one was just in front of the teacher desk, and it was meant for nerds or those who were late. The blue eyed boy was absorbed with a phone call.

"I finish classes at three, so we can meet up in the park; the one near my house." He was speaking through the phone. "Yeah, the same we were in last week. Sure…" he did a small pause, and turned his voice into milder one. "That's great…yes…I'm going to be back in a few hours, ok? I love you… Goodbye Tia."

Magnus's eyes opened in shock at those words; he thought that Alec is single, and more importantly, that he's gay. And now this surprise; not a nice surprise. He was walking towards him with a sad expression that lightened up the moment Alec hung up and looked up at him, smiling a little at Magnus.

"Is this seat taken?"

"N..no…" Alec stuttered, and his cheeks became redder. Magnus sat at his right side, and took out his notebook.

"So what is she like? Your girlfriend? Tia?" Alec's expression was all confused, when he turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I heard a part of your call."

"It's ok." Alec swallowed hard. "Tia isn't my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend; I mean I'm not dating anyone; I mean…"

Magnus laughed a little, and Alec's cheeks were even more red; almost scarlet now.

"Good morning." A deep, male voice came before the sound of a closing door. The teacher; Hodge Starkweather, 45-years old man; single since he started to work in this school, almost fifteen years ago, took out his books. "Well, let's start with the timesheet. Atherman Joe?"

"Present." Someone said at the front of the classroom.

"Bane Magnus. Absent as always."

"I'm here." The boy got up from his chair, so the teacher could see him better. Oh, and how he was shocked to see the teenage boy in his class; he was staring at him for two minutes, like he was the eighth miracle of the world; well it wasn't far from the truth in Magnus's mind.

"Good God. This day will be important in history." Said the old man, with a voice filled with surprise. "Magnus Bane is on history class. This has to be a miracle! What happened?"

"It's indeed, the day of miracles, Mr. Starkweather" Bane winked at Alec, whose cheeks were now as red as tomato.

…

Magnus was staring into Alec's blue eyes throughout the entire lesson, at least as much as he could. The boy looked like an Angel; his pale skin contrasted so beautifully with his raven black hair that fell onto his face. With every next second, he was becoming more and more lost in Alec's beauty, and he wanted more and more to come closer to him. He didn't know him well yet, but he felt that the boy is different from everyone; that he's unique.

"I hope you will take to your hearts my advice about the presentation." The teacher said from above his book. "And I hope you will take it seriously. The mark of the presentation is 30% of your mid-term grade. Now, pair up."

"What is he talking about?" Magnus turned to Alec, getting himself out of his thoughts.

"We have to make a presentation about the World War Two; each pair has to pick up one country that participated in the war, and make a presentation about it."

"Oh" he commented. "Do you want to be my pair?"

"What about your friend?" Alec's eyes landed on Ragnor, who only rolled his eyes, and turned to the boy next to him.

"No worries." Magnus smiled, squeezing Alec's hand; strangely it was so warm and nice to touch. "Ragnor has a pair already. So Alexander…by the way, I should be mad at you, for not telling me your real name, Alexander."

"I prefer Alec."

"I like Alexander better." Magnus winked at him, causing a small blush on Alec's pale cheeks. "So, Alexander, will you be my partner for this project?"

And maybe something more – he added in his mind.

"O…Ok."

"Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood." The voice of the teacher interrupted them. He was standing right next to their desk, glaring at them. Alec immediately blushed more, and Magnus could swear that he's hearing the hammering of Alec' s heart. "Are we interrupting you?"

"N…no…" Alec mused, looking down at his notes. "We apologize."

"Mr. Starkweather, we're just talking about our project." Bane as always tried to talk himself out of problems with his wicked tongue; it had helped him numerous times. "Isn't that what we were supposed to do?"

"You better be." The teacher turned away on his heel and went to his desk. "At the end of the class, I want to hear which countries you have chosen."

"You can breathe again, darling" Magnus turned to Alec, who was still red on the cheeks. "So, which country are we choosing?"

"Which one do you want?"

"Angel, believe me, I'll agree with what you want." Alec looked confused by those words. The expression of his eyes was turning Magnus's knees into a wobble; it was a good thing that he was sitting on the chair, otherwise he would have ended up on the floor with a loud thud. What that boy did to him with only a simple look. Magnus couldn't imagine, what will happen if something more happens between them; something that Magnus hoped for. "Unfortunately my knowledge about history isn't big…ok…maybe I would know more if I were listening to him, instead I was looking into your beautiful eyes."

In that moment, Magnus wondered, how many shades of red could Alec's cheeks turn into; now they had the color of wine. And Bane would lie to himself, if he said that he didn't like it; he loved it and he wanted to see it as much as he could. And it wasn't just because it suited Alec really good, but also because it sent to the pit of Magnus's stomach this strange feeling. Who knows, maybe it were those butterflies about which girls were talking for hours; or maybe it was just the fascination about Alec's looks, which was very close to Magnus's type. Whatever it was, Magnus wanted it to last as long as it could. He wanted to give in to this 'something', which he couldn't name specifically just yet, and what struck him like a lightening.

"How 'bout Poland? Since it is the first country that Germany attacked" Bane thought that Alec's voice, whatever he was saying, sounded like bird's singing; very melodic. "Unless, you want USA."

"We can stick with Europe's countries." Bane retorted. "Poland is fine. But what problem are we choosing? Or about the whole country?"

"We'll figure it out." Alec stated and closed his books the same moment the bell rung. Alec got up and moved to the teacher's desk; Magnus thought that the way Alec is moving his hips is very delightful, so Bane couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

"Stop drooling." Said a voice next to him. Magnus raised his eyes at the blonde haired boy standing next to him. Ragnor Fell was looking at him meaningfully, and he sighed, shoving Magnus's bag into his hands. "You're acting crazy. What does he have in him that you're acting this way? You don't even know him, and you're all crazy about him."

"I guess I fell in love at first sight." Ragnor sighed again, and literally yanked Magnus off the chair from his elbow. "I don't know what is happening to me. Whenever I look into his eyes, I want to kiss him; even more, I want…"

"God…I liked you better when you had a depression over Camille." Fell let go of his elbow just when they stepped out of the history-classroom. Now they were going to the parking lot, where Catarina and Tessa were waiting for them. "Get a grip on yourself, Magnus. You don't even know if this Alec is gay, and moreover if he's into you."

"Don't worry." The black haired boy hopped into the driver seat in his yellow Camaro. "I'm going to find out everything soon."

"You're crazy." Ragnor closed the door from the passenger seat, and put his seatbelt on. "Really crazy."

"Nah, I think it's love at first sight."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

In case there won't be any update before Christmas: Merry Christmas!

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	3. Maybe it's worth a chance?

A/N: Hello, how are you after Christmas? How's your New Year have been?

u-nix: Of course he is, crazy about Alec, but who wouldn't be?

red wolf: Yeah, maybe he will be.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. They meant a lot to me.

Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire'.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

"**Maybe it's worth a chance?"**

The first week in the new school went by pretty normally for all Lightwoods kids. Jace, like usually, had already started flirting with some girls from the eleventh and twelfth class. Isabelle already knew who has the best style and with whom she has to be friends to get an invitation to every party till graduation, or at least the end of this school year. And Alec, well Alec had already mingled with the average, normal students and he probably wouldn't stand out that much if it wasn't for his…_relation_ with a walking Christmas tree and rainbow, like he called him in his mind; Magnus Bane.

The said relation was…Alec didn't even know how to describe it. Are they only colleagues for one of their classes? Yes, Magnus lately sits with Alec on almost every class. It could seem that he had abandoned his best friend Ragnor Fell for Alec. In one hand, it was really nice; Alec didn't feel like a total outsider in the new school. Well, the boy wasn't a very social person, and meeting new people was similar with a kind of difficult and almost-impossible thing. He still wondered how in the world he became friends with Magnus Bane; his theory was based on that he bumped into him on the very first day, and was thus decided of becoming friends with Magnus.

Yes, for now their relationship could be described as a friendly one, though Alec felt that it's something more; at least for him. Well, Alexander definitely felt something towards Magnus Bane that he couldn't describe properly yet.

Every time he sees him, those beautiful gold-green eyes with dancing sparkles in them, whenever he laughed; oh how wonderful that laugh was! Music to his ears. That dreamy expression whenever he wasn't focused on classes, when instead he was looking around elsewhere and on Alec; every time Alec's cheeks became red when he felt his eyes on him. Those delicate, yet very seductive, moves of his hips that Alec was dreaming about every night. Alec was often catching himself admiring the beauty of Magnus Bane; because it was a very exotic and unique beauty.

"Earth to Alec." Isabelle's voice got him out of his thoughts. The girl was waving her hand before his nose, staring at him meaningfully. "Stop daydreaming brother. Mom says that dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Sure, thanks Izzy." The girl walked out of his room, and Alec's focus moved back to drawing with Jake. The little boy was finishing coloring one of the planes when Alec's phone rang. He took out the device out of his jeans' pocket, and smiled involuntary when he saw the caller-ID. "Hi."

"Hello, Alexander, is this a bad time?" the voice on the other end of phone seemed to be cheerful.

"No, not at all." Alec got up from the floor, eyes still glued to his son, as he moved to stand next to the window. The streets were nearly empty at this hour, only here and there some person or car showed itself. "How's it going?"

"Wonderful." Magnus cleared his throat, before he continued. "I'm calling so we could set a date for our project. I'm free next week, so maybe we could meet up?"

"Sure…give me a sec." Alec put the phone on the desk, and went to Jake, who was now drawing with a red marker on his math book. "Jake! Don't! That's my school book. Here" He gave him a few clean papers. "Draw here, sweetie."

The boy smiled widely, and shook his head, before he remembered that he's on the phone now. He went back to his desk immediately, and took his phone again.

"I'm sorry, I'm back." He explained, blushing a bit; thank goodness that nobody has seen him now. "What were we…ah yes, the project. Sure, we can meet next week. How does it sound, Monday after school? I'm free on Monday, so…"

"Monday sounds great." Bane answered almost immediately. "I'll see you at school Alexander. Sweet dreams, Darling."

Before Alec could muster a single word for goodbye, Magnus had already hung up on him. He was shocked, like every time Magnus called him some new name. In the last week, the first week of their friendship, Bane had called him many lovely names, like Isabelle put it. Truth be told, Alec didn't know what to think about it; maybe because no one before had called him something so affectionate, at least no one outside his family. Sure, his mother called him some lovely names when he was a little boy; even his father from time to time. Isabelle was calling him like that very often, especially when she wanted Alec to do something for her, same as Max. And Jace…well, let's say that Jace wasn't up for such things; he stated that words of affection should be used as pick-up lines, or later when you date a girl.

And here, Magnus was calling him lovely names almost every day. And Alec was confused like hell because of that.

"Alec, dinner is ready!" Maryse's voice boomed through the halls.

The boy took Jake in his arms, and walked downstairs with him. The whole family was already sat at the table when he was putting Jake in his high-chair to eat. Maryse immediately placed before the boy his food; spaghetti with less spicy sauce and chopped in tiny pieces. Alec was so grateful that his mother cooked food for Jake, he had no talent for that; the only thing he knew how to prepare was the oatmeal with a mousse that Jake eats for breakfast almost every day.

Maryse was finishing placing food before each member of the family, and soon everyone was eating. The family dinners, like this one, happened very often in the Lightwoods family when they still were living in Washington D.C. When they moved to New York, three months ago, those family dinners had gone with the wind. No one had time for them. Everyone came back home at a different time, and immediately moved to doing their own things. And today, after such a long time, they all gathered up to eat together.

"So, how's it going at the new school, kids?" Robert started, putting back his glass with ice tea on the table. "Jace, when will the principal call for me and mother?"

"Dad!" the blonde one almost spat out the red sauce on the table. He wiped away the remainders of the sauce from his chin with the end of his white long-sleeved shirt, granting loud shouts from his mother for ruining the new shirt. "This time the principal won't call for you."

"I hope so, Jace."

"Unless it is to congratulate you." He added. Both of his parents looked at him with interest and shock at once. "I got into the soccer team. I'm friends with the captain of the team, and he talked with the coach. The coach said that for now I'll be a substitute, but if I'm good, I'll be a regular player."

"I'm so proud, honey." Maryse kissed the top of his head. "And you, Isabelle?"

"Oh, I got into the cheerleaders." She said cheerfully, spinning another portion of pasta onto her cutlery. "Soon, I'm going to be the captain, I'm sure of it."

"That's great." Mr. Lightwood commented, and moved his gaze on his eldest son, who finally finished feeding Jake. "And you Alec?"

"Not so bad." He kept his eyes on his son. "I don't have time for clubs or so…but on Monday will come…I mean, I invited a friend, because we're doing a history project together. Is it ok for him to come?"

"Of course Alexander." She sent him one of her warm smiles. "Max?"

"Awesome!" screamed the nine year old, almost throwing around the pasta that was barely keeping itself on his cutlery. "I have a bunch of new friends!"

"And I found a job too." Alec added, getting the attention of every member of his family back on him. "At a café, as a waiter for now. Mostly I'll be working after school for a few hours, and on weekends. I'm starting on Wednesday."

"Great." Robert patted his shoulder, on his way to put his plate in a sink. "I'm so proud of you, my son."

...

At night, when Jake was already asleep, Alec was consumed by his schoolwork for Monday. He still had two days to do it, but with Jake around he didn't have time for anything. Especially now, when the boy's new favorite game was to run away from his father and hide in some small place around the house. Alec didn't have a second for himself, besides during night when Jake was already sleeping in his just-finished new room; just next to Alec's bedroom. Other than the crib, a bunch of toys, and two drawers, and an old chair, there was nothing more there yet. The blue walls were covered with trains, which became the new obsession of the three year old.

"May I come in?" Isabelle's voice startled Alec; if he wasn't so damn tired, he would have jumped from fear now. The boy turned his head towards the door and nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Homework, you know I don't have time for it during a day." He turned the page of his physics book, trying to solve the exercise. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About?" Alec closed the book, fully knowing, that Isabelle won't let him finish the homework anyway.

"You and Magnus Bane." Alec's jaw was now hanging down on the floor, eyes were blinking nonstop.

"I…wh…wh…what?!" he almost screamed, but his reason reminded him of a boy sleeping behind the wall. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, brother." She looked at him with this '_seriously?_' look. "Only a blind man wouldn't see it."

"See what?"

"The way he's looking at you." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, spill it, are you two dating?"

From all things that Isabelle Lightwood had said the past a few minutes, this one seemed to be the most stupid and ridiculous according to Alec. And so he couldn't do anything else but laugh at this. The girl was looking at him with some annoyance in her eyes. Finally Alec got a grip of himself, and looked at his sister.

"That's a good one." he commented. "Magnus is just my friend."

"And does he know it?" this question took him by surprise. He does like Magnus, very much, but Magnus is only seeing him as a friend. And if Alec had to admit, he liked it better this way, at least for now.

"What are you talking about, Isabelle?" he inquired, more curious now.

"God Alec, sometimes I think that you don't use the thing you have under your skull." She moved herself to sit comfortably on his bed, and patted the empty space next to her; he obliged and moved himself closer to his sister, and looked into her eyes. "I've been observing him from the moment I saw him looking at you in the cafeteria, on the second day. He was looking at you like you're made of gold or something. He was eating you with his eyes." With every second Alec's cheeks became redder. "Believe me, he likes you. I know what I'm seeing. Magnus Bane likes you, very much."

"No."

"Yes, but it's good." On Isabelle's face crept one of those smiles that heralded some devious thoughts or a plan, which always led to some troubles at the end. "I found out that Magnus is bisexual, which means he likes boys and girls…"

"I know what it means; I'm not an idiot Izzy."

"And over a month ago, he broke up with Camille Belcourt." Alec just shrugged his arms. "Idiot, it means that now he's a single, and you have a clean way to win him over. God Alec, do I have to think about everything for you?"

"First…" he bumped her arm slightly, granting a small '_Ouch_' from her, "And second, why should I care if Magnus Bane is single?"

"Oh Alec, you do know, that I can read you like an open book." The boy only shook his head. "I can see that you like him. I see the way you look at him; how you blush whenever you talk to him. I've seen you on the school halls, when you were listening to some music; Magnus didn't give a crap over the song in the headphones, his eyes were glued onto you. And when you finally caught him, he moved his eyes away. And when he caught you staring at him, he smiled at you; not some smirk like usually, but a real, honest smile. Well, that and I have classes with Catarina, and she's the best friend of Magnus; and you know, we girls loves to gossip."

"If you told her anything…"

"Relax, your secrets are my secrets." She took his hand in hers and intertwined them. "But I know that Magnus likes you."

"So what, I won't ever be in his type." Alec sighed loudly. "I am me, boring me. And he…he's the most beautiful boy I've ever met." He lowered his voice, so now it was close to a whisper. "Too beautiful for me."

"That's bullshit, brother."

"Besides, I don't have time for romances." He stated more firmly. "I have other things."

"Alec, just because you have Jake, that doesn't mean that you have to give up your life entirely." She interrupted him. "Besides, many single parents find their other half while having a kid. Why shouldn't you do it?"

"You know, a single mother can find easier a new guy for them. Single dads can find a new mother for their child easier too. But a single dad, who's also…you know…"

"Gay?" he nodded and continued.

"It's a lot harder job to do." This time it was Izzy, who sighed loud. "Besides, which boy would like to have a boyfriend with a child, huh? None, so I'm not going to get my hopes up."

In that moment, a whiling of Jake came to his ears. Immediately, Alec got up from his bed and moved to the boy's room. He took him out of his crib and pressed him to his chest, lightly rocking him in his arms, to calm him down. After twenty minutes Jake was once again asleep in his father's arms. Alec placed him, gently, back to the crib, and pressed a kiss to his head.

When he turned around, he saw Isabelle standing in the doorway, with a warm smile on her face.

"Jake is my priority. He's the one that I care the most for."

"I know, and I don't want anything else from you." She came closer and laid her head on his shoulder; Alec put his arm around her hips, as they both looked down on the soundly sleeping boy, who was clutching his plush monkey. "Jake will always be the most important for you Alec, but I want you to give yourself a chance to love, at least give it a try. Give yourself a chance."

"Maybe one day I will give myself a chance…" they both left Jake's room. Before they separated their ways, Alec's phone vibrated.

'_I'll see you on Monday. Once again, sweet dreams. – Magnus'_

Isabelle was looking above his shoulder.

"Give him a chance, who knows, maybe it will be something good."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

A small spoiler from the next chapter:

**"(...)His lips were millimeters from Alec's; only a little bit and he will connect his lips with Alec's in a sweet, first kiss; the kiss he had been dreaming about, since the very first day he met him(...)"**

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	4. Of strange feelings

A/N: Hi, hello. How are you?

red wolf: Hi! Yeah, maybe he will, after things what happen in this chapter. Who knows?

u-nix : You are very welcome dear!

eriartist: Glad you like it. Well, this is the first story of mine that I can't tell how often I will update, I'm writing in a free time, and now mostly I'm consumed by writing my thesis to finally graduate University.

Guest: Glad you like it.

Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire' It's freaking awesome.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**"Of strange feelings"**

Magnus Bane was waiting for Monday to come with a big amount of excitement; which wasn't caused by the fact of having to do a school project of the most hated class – history- but because he was going to spend countless moments with Alexander Lightwood, or like he liked to call him 'the boy from his dreams'. And when Monday had finally come, Magnus was almost jumping from excitement. He didn't know why he's acting this way, whether it was love at first sight or he felt just so sexually attracted to Alec; whatever it was, it caused him shivers, those good shivers, whenever his eyes landed on the boy.

"Why so happy, huh?" asked Tessa when she closed her locker, which was only a few lockers away from Magnus's. "I have a feeling that you're going to jump from happiness in a minute, jumping like crazy."

"Can't a boy be just happy that it's Monday?" he smiled widely at her. "We have such a beautiful day."

"It's pouring outside." Retorted Miss Gray. "I'm starting to worry that something bad happened to you. Did you hit your head? Should I call Layla?"

"No need to call for aunt Layla." Interrupted Ragnor, who joined them. When he looked at Magnus, he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, before he moved his eyes on Tessa. "Magnus is doing a history project today."

"And it makes you that happy?" the said boy nodded, not stopping smiling. "Are you crazy? You're never happy about doing a project for any class, especially for history that you hate so much."

"Tess, it's not about the project." Ragnor moved himself closer to Magnus, and grabbed his arm. "It's about with who he's doing it."

"With you, as always, right?" Fell shook his head, and his eyes moved after Magnus's ones; the cat-like eyes were now glued into the black haired boy at the end of the hallway, who was laughing with his sister. Tessa also looked into that direction, and then back at Magnus, who now was with a dreamy expression on his face. "Oh! Oh! I understand now. This is the hot stuff that Magnus has been nonstop talking about last week?"

"Exactly, be glad that you were sick, otherwise you'd be doomed with…" he made a pause, and cleared his throat, not bothering about his friend, whose eyes were still looking all dreamily at Lightwood. "Oh, he's so beautiful!" Ragnor tried to sound more like Magnus now. "He's so wonderful, I think I love him. I'm going to marry him, and give him a bunch of children"

"Idiot, I didn't say a thing like that!" Magnus punched Ragnor in the arm, receiving from him a loud moan of pain; serves him right for talking bullshit. "Besides, stupid, two guys can't have children together. It's impossible, do you sleep on the biology classes?"

"I'm sure you'd come up with something."

"Sometimes, you're so stu…" in that moment Alec and Isabelle passed them; the blue eyed boy smiled shyly at Bane, and said a quiet 'hi'. "Hello Alexander, Isabelle."

"Magnus, great jacket." Miss Lightwood circled Bane, nodding in approval at his new, carmine, leather jacket. "Where did you buy it?"

"Last week in LA, but I've seen similar in the Mall in Manhattan, we could go shopping together if you want." Izzy almost squealed from happiness. "How 'bout Thursday?"

"Sure, we'll set it up…" she was interrupted by the bell, announcing the next classes. "I'm off to the Gym. Alec, see you later. Jace is going at Clary's today, so…bye."

"And where are we meeting?" Magnus turned to Alec, looking straight into his eyes. "My last class is music…"

"Meet me in the parking lot by my car, ok?" Bane nodded. "I'll drive you home afterwards."

"Great. I'll see you later, Alexander."

"I'll see you later."

…

The said **later** came incredibly fast, according to Magnus. Before he realized it, the clock showed three p.m., which meant the end of classes and the meeting all alone with Alexander. He sprinted out of the music room, leaving the music sheets in a mess around the piano, and a very confused and mad Mrs. Stein behind. He was running, almost tripping over his own legs, to the parking lot. Finally, he was by Alec's car; black Volvo. By the look of it, it has a few years already, maybe more, but still it looked really good. Magnus guessed it's only because Alec rarely lets his siblings to drive his car. The Lightwood siblings weren't here yet, so Magnus had a time to fixed his looks; in the car's mirror he saw that his make-up is still rather good, but his hair was messed up, even though he put so much gel and hair spray on them in the morning. With a lot difficulty, he finally fixed his hair, before he realized that someone is standing behind him.

"Mom said that you're going to your boyfriend today," a not so tall, dark haired, Asian girl spoke to him. "How will I get to home?"

"Alli, Ragnor will drive you home." He shoved his car keys to her hand and then waved at his best friend. "Tell auntie, that I'll be home at evening."

"Do you have any money for a cab?" he looked meaningfully at her; for a fourteen years old girl, Alliah Daphne Stewart was a very smart, and responsible girl, in the opposite to her cousin Magnus Bane. Her parents adopted him, when he was just ten; so theoretically he was her older, step-brother. "You know that mom hates when you come home at night by bus."

"Alec will drive me back." He kissed the top of her head. "Go. I'll be home later."

"Have fun with your boyfriend." She stuck her tongue out at him, before she went to find Ragnor.

"He's not my boyfriend, yet!" he shouted after her, and in the same moment he spotted Alec and Isabelle leaving the school. It was like a hit of lightening for Magnus; he regained his compose and stand, loosely leaning over the car door, waiting for those two, who were coming closer and closer with every second. "Hi."

"So, are we going?" Isabelle crawled in the backseats, shutting the door too hard, for what Alec glared at her furiously.

The road to the Lightwoods' home turned out to not be so long; before Magnus realized it, he was gotten out of his thoughts by his blue eyed Angel, who parked in the drive way. The house wasn't different from others in the neighborhood; big, two-levels, yellow with a garden, like many here.

Alec opened the door for Magnus, so he could walk in first; such a gentleman – Bane thought. Inside it was easy to see that the whole home wasn't fully decorated yet; in the hall there were a few boxes labeled as 'WINTER'.

"Yeah, mom hasn't found a place for all that stuff, yet." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before he put his jacket on top of the boxes. "How 'bout we go in the living room?"

Magnus moved himself after the boy in the direction of the other room, taking his jacket off at the same time. Suddenly, there were some light footsteps as well as childish voice heard by him.

"Da…" a little boy, black hair, blue eyes little less intense than Alec's, ran inside the room, and stood dead in his tracks when his eyes met Magnus's. The child couldn't be older than three maybe four years, but Bane wasn't sure. For a long moment both of them just stared into each other's eyes, without speaking; the boy with fear in his eyes, Magnus with a small smile on his lips.

Alec moved his eyes after Magnus's ones to see what is he looking at, but before he could do it, he felt that something, or someone was squeezing his one leg from behind.

The boy, now hidden behind Alec's legs, was leaning once a while, to peek at the tall man in colorful clothes.

"He's so adorable." Magnus spoke finally, trying to keep his voice in as much friendly tone as he could. "Hello baby." The boy leaned again from behind Alec's legs, not letting his grip off. Magnus crouched and tilted his head a bit to the left to see the boy better. "I'm Magnus, and you?"

Alec was stroking the boy's hair, smiling involuntary. Then a woman, long-legged blonde came into the room, wearing green skinny jeans and white sweater.

"Alec, you're here, we have to talk…" she turned to the said boy, gaining the attention of all people in the room, at herself. Her eyes went at first on Jake, then on Alec, and finally on Magnus. "Hello."

"Hi." Bane replied with a smile on his lips. "I'm Magnus."

"Oh!" her voice turned to be partly curious partly surprised. "Are you the Magnus? The one Alec has been talking about nonstop?"

"Tia!" Alec glared at her furiously, before he untangled himself out of the child's tight grip. He crouched before him, turning his back to Bane. "Jake, stay here, I'll be back in a moment, ok?"

The boy, Jake, nodded, squeezing in his hands a plush yellow monkey with a hat, eyes still set on Magnus. Alec tugged Tia to the garden, and Magnus stopped hearing their talk.

"You have a nice monkey here." He spoke to the boy, placing his bag on the beige couch. "I love her hat. Do you think that your monkey would lend it to me?" Jake pressed the toy even harder to his chest, like he was afraid that Magnus will take her away from him. "Hm…how…how 'bout we draw your monkey, huh? Yeah, let's draw it, I have some paper here…"

He ripped a page out of his history notebook; at least he will use it for something more important than boring history notes. He took out a black pen from his bag, and started to draw the said monkey. In one moment, he saw that Jake came closer to him; so now the boy was standing near his hand which was drawing line after line on the paper; he was looking down at the drawing.

"Do you think we should draw her a hat?" he turned to the boy, not really expecting an answer from him; but boy, he was surprised.

"Yes! Phinkyy" Jake's eyes shined when he smiled at Magnus; and Bane would lie, if he said that the smile didn't fill his heart with warmth, so he offered him an equally kind smile.

"A pink one?" the boy nodded eagerly, coming even closer to Magnus, and showing him with his toy, what hat the monkey on paper should have. "All right, but I don't think I have a pink marker…"

Suddenly Jake grabbed his hand and practically tugged him up; he got up and moved with Jake, not releasing his hand, and went to the table in the dining room. On the said table were some drawings and fresh paper, as well as the set of crayons. Magnus took them all in one hand and went back to the couch with Jake. The boy took out a yellow and pink crayon, and shoved them into Magnus's hand, pointing with his other hand on the drawing.

"You want me to color the monkey too?"

"Yes!" Magnus laughed a little and started to coloring. Before he finished, Jake was already sitting on his laps, looking down at the colors on the paper, offering Magnus a wide smile, which showed his white, small teeth with a lack of one tooth.

"Hello?" Another, boyish voice came to his ears, interrupting his coloring. Right in front of him was standing a boy around ten with brown eyes, looking very much like Alec, minus the glasses on his nose. "Who are you?"

"Magnus Bane, Alec's friend, we're doing a history project today."

"Right, Alec said that you'll come, and where is my brother? By the way, I'm Max." the boy held out a skinny hand to him, when Magnus grabbed it, the boy shook it as strong as he could.

"Talking to Tia, outside." In that moment they heard the sound of closing door, and footsteps belonging for sure to Alec.

"Ok, so I take Jake, so he won't interrupt you in your work." He took the boy by his hand, and tugged him closer to himself. Magnus handed Jake the drawing, before they moved upstairs, for which he was granted with a beautiful smile. "We'll read some comics."

"Bye!" Jake waved to Magnus, when Max took him into his arms and went upstairs, with difficulty; well, which ten year old is able to hold perfectly a toddler?

"Where's Jake?" there was panic in Alec's voice, when he came back in the living room.

"Max took him upstairs." Alec seemed to breathe with a relief, when he sat down next to Magnus. Only to get up a moment later, and run like crazy upstairs, to be back a minute later with his laptop and a few heavy books in his arms. "Your little brother is so adorable."

"Max?"

"Jake." Magnus smiled, when Alec looked at him a bit disorientated. "So sweet, and I think he likes me, at least we have the same passion when it comes to yellow, plush monkeys with pink hats. Really, he's so adorable."

"Yeah…adorable." Alec retorted, letting his eyes fall on the laptop on his laps.

…

Alexander Lightwood absorbed in thoughts, working, explaining something that was without much sense to Magnus, was an incredible sight. His blue eyes filled with sparks, lips moving as if they were inviting him to kiss them. Magnus had been holding himself back for the past hour, from throwing all things down to the floor and throwing himself on Alec to crush his lips over the sweet, pink lips of Lightwood.

"What do you think, Magnus?" Alec's voice seemed to catch Magnus's attention.

"Absolutely, I agree." He tried to pretend he was listening, though in his mind he was lecturing himself for not focusing.

"Agree with what?"

"With what you said?" Magnus tried so hard, so his words didn't sound like a question, but Alec knew what he was doing.

"Mhm." He commented, laughing quietly. "You didn't listen to me at all, right?"

"But of course I listened to you!" the meaningfully gaze of Alec wasn't helping him at all. "All right, I'm sorry; I can't focus because you're so beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that you are very beautiful?" Alec shook his head, and his cheeks were redder than tomatoes now; from behind his ear, a strand of black hair fall out, right on his face. Immediately Magnus's hand moved to Alec's temple, to put the strand behind his ear. That move caused a strange feeling in the pit of Magnus's stomach, when he touched the boy's face, starring deeply into his eyes, stroking his black locks for a while. Without much thinking, his body moved, on its own accord, closer to Alec, so now they were touching with their knees. The book that was on Bane's lap fell down to the floor, but neither of the boys cared about it in that very moment. They were still looking into each other's eyes; blue into the golden-green. They both felt that there's something between them; some bond, but still they couldn't describe it well. "I can't focus when I'm around you."

"Magnus…" Alec whispered, when Bane moved his hand back on the boy's temple only to subtly stroke his red cheek.

Magnus's eyes moved to Alec's lips that were now a bit parted. Slowly, he started to lean towards Alexander, still watching his reactions; but for now the boy didn't jump nor pushed him away, so he took that as a good sign. His lips were millimeters from Alec's; only a little bit and he will connect his lips with Alec's in a sweet, first kiss; the kiss he had been dreaming about, since the very first day he met him.

He felt the warm quickened breath of Alec on his lips; only a millimeter or two away, they were almost touching with their lips. Magnus has been waiting for this moment to come true for a week already.

"We're home!" But of course, Magnus's dreams rarely had come true, so he couldn't be really surprised that someone interrupted them. However, a small growl escaped his mouth, when Alec moved himself away from him, blushing like crazy, and with a silent apology in his eyes.

A tall man, looking forty with dark-brown hair, came into the living room; right behind him was walking a bit shorter woman, with blue eyes like Alec and Jake, wearing a very elegant black suit, she has to be their mother.

"Good afternoon." Magnus said, getting up from the couch. He smiled at the two adults and held out his hand. "I'm…"

"Mom, dad" Alec was first to talk, standing next to Magnus. "This is Magnus Bane, my friend from school, the one I talked to you about."

"Ah yes. Welcome." The woman shook his hand first. "I'm Maryse, and this is Robert." The man shook Magnus's hand as well, and went away to some other room. "Are you going to stay for dinner with us?"

"I don't want to trouble you, Mrs. Lightwood." Maryse wanted to say something, but Magnus continued. "Besides" he looked at the clock on the wall, which ringed five p.m. "It's late, and I should go back home already, yes. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Lightwood."

"You too. I hope you will come and visit us again." Bane smiled at her, before he grabbed his bag.

"I'll just drive Magnus home and be back." Alec turned to his mother. "Jake is upstairs with Max and Izzy."

"Alec, you don't have to drive me back." Magnus whispered to him in the hall, when he was putting his boots on. "I can call a cab or catch the metro."

"I'm not going to let you go back on metro at this hour, who knows who you could meet there." The boy zipped up his black jacket, and opened the door for Magnus. "Besides, it's not a problem for me."

"If you say so."

They arrived really fast at Magnus's home, too fast for him; he didn't have enough time to think about the almost-kiss. Even now, when Alec was parking the car, Magnus was having a debate with himself: whether try again? Or maybe Alec doesn't want it?

"Magnus?" Alec's eyes were settled on Magnus with a silent question in them. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. Listen, I'll finish my part of the presentation tonight, so tomorrow, when we meet?" Alec nodded. "We can finally set it together. I'm sorry I wasn't focused today, but it's really hard to focus when you're sitting next to such a beauty, darling." Ah, Alec's cheeks were scarlet again; personally Magnus loved this shade of red on Alec. "I promise, that I will do my part, I promise."

"I…I believe you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Magnus opened the car door, but before he got out, he turned once again to Alec, and placed a kiss on his face; his lips half on Alec's cheek, half on Alec's lips. For a few seconds Alec was still and Magnus thought that the boy doesn't want it, but then he was surprised. Alec moved his head, so now their lips connected in a real kiss.

That kiss wasn't extra professional, no, it was uncertain and sometimes sloppy; but on the other hand it was sweet and so innocent like Alec; he caused this strange feeling inside Magnus again.

They were interrupted by a sound coming from Magnus's pants. Both were panting when they pulled away; both almost equally flushed. Bane took out his phone and read the message.

_'Stop making out. Mom says that dinner is getting cold.' – Allie._

"I guess I should go inside." Alec only nodded, like he was afraid to speak at the moment. "Yeah…am…I'll see you tomorrow Alexander."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lightwood whispered when Magnus was closing the door. When he was standing on the porch, he turned around to the car again, and waved at Alec. In the next moment, he was watching as the black Volvo speeded off of his driveway.

He stood on his porch for a while longer, thinking about the sweet kiss with Alec.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

Ha! They kissed! Isn't it great? And Magnus met Jake! Do you think that Alec should clear the misunderstanding, that Jake is not his brother but son? Or should he let Magnus believe it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	5. A detective needed, pronto!

A/N: Hi, hello!

red wolf: Yes, they had to finally kiss. And yes, Jakey is adorable.

Alice: He is, right?

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are all great!

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire'! It's GREAT!

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**"A detective needed, pronto!"**

Alec was driving back home really fast, not breaking any law during it, though he thought he was speeding. He didn't know whether it was caused by his want to be back home really fast, or by the kiss with Magnus.

When Alec imagined the kiss in his head earlier, he wanted to connect his lips with Magnus's for a while already, but he was too shy to make the first move, well , after all he was nobody, and Magnus was…is the most opened up person he ever met. When he imagined it earlier, it was supposed to look like in movies; maybe even with a dose of romance, like in all those romantic-movies. No, Alec didn't imagine that he'll be like all those girls from romantic movies that his leg will rise up when a boy will kiss him for the first time. He also didn't imagine that he'll almost faint from the emotions during the kiss, that they will have to wake him up with the smelling salts; like his grandma was telling him many times how she was kissed for the first time by his grandfather. It was supposed to be a normal kiss, like every other normal thing in the world. But it had been way different. It had been marvelous.

"Hey." Someone knocked on the car window. Alec rolled it down and looked at the skeptical-looking Isabelle right now. "How long are you going to sit here?"

"I'm coming." He got out of the car, and went upstairs with his sister straight to Jake's room. The little boy was currently listening to Max, who read a comic or a book to him now. Alec wasn't sure what it was, but Jake was truly interested in. It wasn't every day that the youngest Lightwood was absorbed by someone's reading, especially a long one, and it seemed that this book had a quite few pages.

"Daddy!" Jake shouted when his eyes landed on Alec, he raised his arms up, wanting his father to pick him up into his arms. Even now when Jake was almost three, he loved being in Alec's arms, he has since he was born, even though he wasn't as light as before anymore.

"Come here, Monkey." The older boy took him into his arms, and Jake tangled his legs around Alec's stomach, placing his head on his shoulder; he placed his small hands around Alec's neck, trying to squeeze him tight. "Did you eat a dinner, already?"

"Yes!"

"Yes." Max said after him, getting up from the floor and gathering his comics in his arms. "Mom prepared dinner long time ago. Your portion is in the kitchen, since you weren't here." Alec nodded and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Hey, that friend of yours looks like a character from my manga books."

"Magnus?" Max nodded. "I'll pass him the news."

"Will he come here again?"

"For sure he will." This time Izzy was the one to speak, with this mysterious and crazy smile on her lips that she has every time when some crazy plan has formed in her mind. "Magnus will be here very often."

"Izz…"

"Give Jake a bath, and put him to sleep, and then we'll talk." After those words, she left the little boy's room. Alec knew that Isabelle will interrogate him like a FBI agent.

Half an hour later, Jake was cleaned and ready to go to sleep, and if he'd close his eyes in his crib, with now lowered rungs, Alec would be the happiest boy in the world right now. They still didn't bring the new small bed that Alec bought at furniture store two days ago. Soon he will finish setting up a room for his son, so the boy could enjoy all of it. "Who drew this beautiful picture for you, sweetie?"

For a moment Jake was silent, he looked focused when he was gazing the picture in his father's hand.

"A…M…" once again he looked at the yellow monkey, and it was like he just got an idea. "Agnu…s"

"Magnus?" the boy eagerly nodded, and from his mouth escaped a small yawn. "Time to sleep, little Monkey."

Twenty minutes and one lullaby later Jake was sleeping with a monkey placed under his arm; he looked adorable. Every time Alec saw it, his heart melted; he never had enough of it.

When Alec finally went inside his bedroom, Isabelle was sitting in the middle of his bed. There was a lamp on the nightstand now pointing the light straight on the girl. The boy felt almost like he was on an interrogation.

And he wasn't wrong. Isabelle immediately grabbed him by the elbow and brought him down on the bed to sit next to her.

"Now, tell me, like on confession."

"Tell you what?" he shrugged his arms and tried to avoid Izzy's eyes, but the girl was having none of that; she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her dark brown eyes.

"What's going on between you and Magnus?" she rolled her eyes, and Alec looked at her a bit confused. "Are you a couple already?"

"No." Izzy sighed loudly, and her shoulders slumped. "I mean, I don't know."

"You don't know? So something happened between you two downstairs?" In this moment Izzy's eyes shined like never before and a smirk came up on her lips. "I want to know everything, with details."

"I'm not going to tell you about my personal life." Alec wanted to get up, but his sister grabbed him strongly by his arms and pushed down on the bed. In a blink of an eye, she startled his hips, and pinned his arms to the bed. Izzy wasn't heavy, but when she was using her whole strength to stop something, or someone like now, there was no way to overcome her.

"Tell!"

"No!"

"Tell!" she said louder, pinning him even strongly now. "Speak, Alexander Gideon Ligthwood! What happened between you and hot Magnus?"

"Fine!" he hissed at her, trying to push her off of himself, but once again, Izzy was stronger. "We kissed." A Cheshire-Cat grin came up on her lips. "But only once!"

"And how was it? With tongue? Long? Short? Was there too much saliva?"

"Ewww." That was his only comment on his sister words. "It was a normal kiss. And no, there wasn't too much saliva. Eww. It was…nice."

"Nice?" Izzy looked at him meaningfully, a smirk still on her lips. "I think it was better than nice. You're red as a tomato, brother."

"It was…" For a moment, in Alec's mind there was again the kiss scene from his car. Once again, he could almost feel Magnus's lips on his own; that sweet taste of fruity chewing-gum, that Magnus chewed moments before. The softness of his experienced lips, which fit Alec's so good. Those specified moves of those lips, which grabbed Alec's lips between them to subtly nibble. And finally that warmth that Alec felt on his cheeks, body and in his heart when the kiss ended. He never felt like this before, and he liked it very much that it was Bane, with whom he had experienced for the first time something so… "It was **marvelous**."

Izzy giggled and kissed Alec's cheek; she was happy for her brother. Alec deserved at least a bit of happiness in love. And maybe it was Magnus Bane, who will give him this happiness.

…

When Jace walked into the cafeteria during lunch, he immediately located his friends at their table. Sebastian was bickering with his beautiful sister and Jordan had his eyes glued on Maya, who was now talking to Simon about some video games.

"You're finally here, Jace." Sebastian smiled a bit, and gestured at the empty seat next to his sister. "Alec and Izzy went on some classes, so today we're eating in a smaller group. What's going on? You have a strange face, everything ok?"

Jace looked around the whole room, watching people who ate lunch.

"Jace?" This time it was Jordan who spoke up, he finally stopped staring at his girlfriend. "Man, are you ok?"

"What do you know about Bane?" he said out of the blue, looking at the people by the table. He had planned it last night, since he heard the talk between his siblings.

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?" Clary looked at him, smiling shyly.

"I need to know everything about him. Now." All of his friends were now looking confused at him. "It's just, that my…sister likes him, and I want to know everything about him, before I allow her to date him."

"Does Izzy know, that he likes boys too?" Interrupted Jordan, and his eyes moved on the said boy. Bane was sitting by a table with his friends, occasionally looking down at his phone; Jace guessed that he must have been texting Alec then.

"He's bisexual?" all five of his friends nodded. "Was he in a relationship with someone from the school?"

"With Scott." Jace looked questioningly. "Woolsey Scott, a guy from a student-exchanging programm. He was from London, and he came to our school when I was in sophomore year." Sebastian was speaking. "He was a senior then. And that was also a time when it came out that Bane plays for both teams, that he's bi. Then was that small episode with…that guy, he was here for a month only…he was from Peru…"

"Imasu" Simon popped in. "Though I don't remember his last name. He was a junior then, like Magnus."

"Ah, and the last victim of Magnus, or maybe Magnus was her victim after all." Jordan laughed. "Miss Camille Belcourt, also known as the vampire Belcourt, because she sucks the love out of naïve boys." He sighed dramatically. "Poor the ones who will become her victims. She will make you fall in love with her, only to rip your heart out and step on it, in front of your eyes later."

"The drama club was yesterday, Jordan." Maya gave him a crooked smile. "But yes, the guys are right, about Bane's partners. There were a lot of them. There is this rumor that Bane likes only one-night stands and his relationships don't last longer than two months."

"Mhm." Jace remembered all the information he got from his friends. "And what type he likes the best?"

"Oh, I think everyone's heard about this." Jordan laughed once again. "His favorite combination is black hair and blue eyes. Guess Izzy has one of those attributes, she has black hair."

"Yeah, and Alec has both. Guess he has to be aware." Simon added in a silent tone, like he'd speak only to Clary and Jace.

"Right, Alec is the perfect type for Bane" said Sebastian, finishing his French-fries. "It's good that he's not a disgusting fag"

Jace just fake smiled, and moved his eyes on Bane, trying to group what he knows about him so far.

…

"Hi, Clary." Catarina smiled to the red-head girl, who now was taking out her brushes and paints; in a few minutes the Art-class will begin. "How's it going?"

"Good?" not every day Miss Loss was talking, or starting a conversation with Fray. "And you?"

"Wonderful" she took out her brushes as well. "You're friends with Lightwoods, right?" Clary nodded. "What can you tell me about Alec?"

"Alec?"

"Yes, Alec Lightwood."

"Alec is quiet and closed to himself." She started speaking, taking a green paint to her hand. "Not very talkative, he likes strong music, and reading; I often see him with a book."

"And about feelings?" At that, miss Fray looked confused.

"What is the meaning of this Catarina?"

"Who does Alec like?"

"And how would I know that?" she shrugged her arms and put the paint back. "If you like him, you should talk to him, or better, talk to Izzy. She is his sister, she knows him better than me."

With that they ended their talk as the teacher came inside the room and the class begun.

"Clary doesn't know anything." An hour later Catarina sighed on Ragnor's shoulder, they were sitting outside the school on a bench. "Maybe we should talk to Izzy or Jace?"

"Or maybe we shouldn't stick our noses into it?" Fell threw his arm around Cate's shoulders. No, they weren't a couple; they were more like siblings. Ragnor was in love for a few months already, but he was too shy to make the first move; and Catarina had an older boyfriend – a student of second year in Medicine. "It always ends badly, not only for us. Ugh, I still remember how we walked in on Magnus with Woolsey in my bedroom during a party."

"Please, if it weren't for us, he would still be with that harpy." She sighed loud again, trying to figure out from who she could find out more about Alec Lightwood. "How about Simon Lewis? He's hanging out with Alec too, right?"

"I don't think so, he's only sitting with them, because he's friends with Clary, and Clary is Sebastian's sister."

"Right." For a moment they were consumed in a silence. "So, how are we going to check this Alec?"

"I don't know Catie."

"We cannot let this boy break Magnus's heart." She stated firmly, interlocking her hand with Ragnor's. "I'm not going to let someone break his heart again, he was hurt too many times already." She got up and kissed his cheek. "Oh, I will ask more here and there. I'll watch too. I'll do a small research."

"Hey Holmes!" Ragnor shouted after her, when Cate was slowly going away; she turned back to him with her usually smile and happiness in eyes. "Don't you need a Watson?"

"Come on, my Watson." In the blink of an eye, Ragnor was by her side, and took her hand into his own. They went inside the school together, to keep up their small investigation about Alec Lightwood.

In the same time, Jace Lightwood was doing the same; he still was trying to find out new information about Magnus Bane.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

I know, it lacked of Malec, but I wanted to show you that siblings and friends can get involved in the brother/best friend love life.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	6. Swirls of love

A/N: Hi, hello!

red wolf: I'm glad! And Jake will be sweet still.

Justkindaannoyed: Glad you think so.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. They mean a lot to me.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'Playing with Fire'.**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Important note: This chapter happens during the previous chapter and after. I wanted to fill some unsaid things from the last chapter, and all.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**"Swirls of love"**

Magnus's legs were still wobbly when he closed the front door of his house. The sweet taste of his kiss with Alexander still lingered on his lips. It was such a marvelous experience. Sure, Magnus had kissed people before, many times, but never were any of his kisses so sweet, pure, innocent, simple yet gave him so many different emotions that some of them he couldn't even name. But he liked those emotions very much.

"Jeez, you're grinning like you've won a Miss Universe contest." Alli looked at him meaningfully, while Magnus was leaning on the door. "Is your boyfriend that good at kissing?"

"He's not my boyfriend, yet." He kissed the top of her head. "But he is…he's a marvelous kisser."

"So when are you going to bring him, so mom and dad can meet him?"

"Bring who?" A deep, male voice was heard in the hall, when Arthur Stewart walked out of his office. He was a tall blonde, with green eyes, a square-jaw with high-positioned cheek bones. If Magnus wouldn't know him his whole life, he'd thought that he used to be a model.

"His new boyfriend." Alli smiled at her father, and dragged Magnus towards the kitchen. "Mom, Mags has a new boyfriend!"

"Really, dear?" Layla Stewart, a 42-years old woman, mother of three children; two biological, and one adopted. A playing-piano teacher, owning a small music school. She was looking at Magnus with a mother's love. Since Bane came to their family eight years ago, she loves him like her own child. And not only, because he's her younger sister's son, but because you couldn't not love Magnus. "When will you bring him, so father and I could meet him?"

"Alexander isn't my boyfriend yet, auntie." Magnus never called her 'mom', nor did he call Arthur 'dad'; always 'auntie' and 'uncle', but the adults were alright with it. It's not that Magnus didn't think of them as parents, because he did; they've been his guardians for a half of his life already, but he couldn't make himself call them 'mom' and 'dad'. Those titles belonged to other people; people who weren't with him for such a long time.

"Alexander? The boy you're doing a school project with?" this time it was Mrs. Stewart, who spoke up when he sat down by the table in kitchen. Magnus nodded, smiling to himself, when a picture of Alec came to his mind involuntarily.

"Yes." Alli popped in again. "And he's so handsome! It's such a shame that he doesn't have such a handsome younger brother. Jace isn't as beautiful as Alexander. Besides, Jace has the hots for Sebastian's sister, I've seen it."

"Aren't you a little detective now?" Magnus ruffled her hair, and for which he received a hit on the side from her.

There was a call in that moment; Arthur got up and went to pick it up. He came back a few minutes later with a smile on his lips.

"Who was that?" Layla asked, putting on plates filled with lasagna for everyone.

"Seth, he's coming home on weekend."

"Great!" Alli and Magnus exclaimed at once, before all of them started to eat their dinner.

…

Magnus was late for the history lesson the next day, and it wasn't any surprise. He was lucky that he and Alec weren't the first pair to present their work.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He whispered to Alec when he sat down next to him, and looked at him with an apology in his eyes. "I overslept. Alli didn't wake me, auntie left early, and my uncl…"

"It's ok, Magnus." Alec laughed and patted the top of Magnus's hand. "You're on time for our presentation. Do you have your part?"

"Yes, I did everything last night. I won't fail you, Alexander."

It turned out that their presentation wasn't so bad after all, at least that's what Magnus thought. What they missed in information, Magnus filled with charming his classmates and teacher with his incredible smile. At the end Mr. Starkweather gave them an A, saying that no one before had interested this class so much like they did.

"We did good, right?" Magnus grinned at Alec, just before the bell rang. "Alec, can we talk? About last night?"

As if on a cue, Alec's cheeks become red, and he pursed his lips.

"Sure, but…um…I…I have to go now, we'll talk later…bye."

"But Alec…" the boy was already heading off, throwing a quick glance at Magnus, above his shoulder. "But what about us?" he added silently to himself.

…

Magnus was a bit surprised with the gossip that came up around lunch. He wasn't surprised by the gist of the said gossip, but the second person who was involved into this gossip. He wanted for someone else to be in the center of this gossip, someone else from that family.

That's why he was now heading to the changing rooms; no he didn't have a gym right now, but he has to explain it as fast as he can.

"Magnus! It's the girls' change room!" one of the half- naked girls screamed at him, covering herself with her top. Bane closed his eyes and put a hand over his eyes, to emphasize that he's not looking. "Get out!"

"I just want to talk with Izzy Lightwood. Izzy can you come outside, it's important." He screamed into the space, not knowing where the said girl was in that moment. "Izzy?"

"I'm here." Someone grabbed him by his arm and dragged him towards the door; he hoped it was Miss Lightwood. Once he heard the sound of the door closing, he opened his eyes and looked at the girl before him. "What do you want?"

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this." he started unsurely; for the first time in his life he was feeling unsure talking to a girl. Magnus had never been a shy boy, he's always said what he was thinking. But right now, here, standing before Izzy, who was looking at him strangely, he felt as if the cat got his tongue. "Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm flattered that you find me attractive and that you like me, you are a beautiful, amazing girl Izzy, but I'm not interested in you, not in this way. It's just, I like someone else, so…"

"Wait a minute!" she interrupted him firmly. "You think I'm into you? Where the hell does this come from? You are hot, Magnus, but not my type. Definitely not my type."

At these words, Magnus felt stupid; he was watching the girl in front of him with big, confused eyes. As if on a cue, he couldn't express any words, so he only was blinking and opening and closing his mouth alternately.

"I don't understand." Finally, after a few minutes he spoke. "But Jace started to ask around the school about me, because you like me, and he wants to, and I quote here; 'find out if I'm the right guy for his sister, before she'll start dating me', before you start dating me."

"Who told you that?"

"Girls on geography. I mean, I heard them talking about me and Jace, so I asked them nicely what is going on, and they explained to me that Jace asked around about me for you."

"Jace? My brother?" Magnus nodded. "I get it, I will explain it, don't worry."

…

And she did explain it. An hour later, after the gym class, Izzy cornered and dragged Jace away, before he could go on to the next class with his friends, just after his English class.

"Ouch!" he screamed when Izzy pinned her nails into his skin. "Are you out of your mind Izzy?"

"Are you?" the blonde looked at her partly confused, partly annoyed. "What the hell were you thinking, when you said around the school that I fancy Magnus, huh? Are you out of your mind?"

The boy looked around the school hall, before he dragged his sister to the nearest men's bathroom. There was a boy from ninth grade finishing cleaning his hands, when Jace turned to him.

"You, get out, now!" Lightwood's voice was loud and scary, so the younger boy ran out of the bathroom. Jace looked down under the doors of the bathroom's cabins; there was no one else here. He turned back to his sister, who was now looking at him skeptically. "And what was I supposed to say, huh?"

"But from where did you get this idiotic idea that I like Magnus Bane?"

"I heard you talking with Alec, last night." At this Izzy's eyes were wide open, and she parted her lips in a shock. "Stop it Izz, I know."

"But how, where? Did Alec tell you?"

"He doesn't remember it, but that night, on the party where he drank and slept with her…" Jace never liked Jake's mother, and he hated her even more when she abandoned her child. "He was so wasted, that he didn't know what he was saying. But he came out to me, and admitted that he liked me then. He told me everything. Of course, when he sobered up, he didn't remember a single thing, but I remembered all. I didn't want to make it obvious that I know, since he's not ready to tell me that in the eye. I'll until he's ready. But I can't let Bane hurt him; that's why I told around that you like him, so I could easily and without suspicions gather information about him." Izzy was nodding. "It would look weird if I had no reason to ask around about Magnus; he could think that I'm into him or something."

"Yes, and he thought that I'm into him instead." In that moment the door of bathroom opened and some sophomore student came in, but when his eyes landed on the two, he walked out. "Ok, Jace, let's keep this farce up. You can ask around about Magnus, telling that I like him. I don't want him to hurt Alec either; I'm not going let that happen. And I will ask here and there about Magnus's past, and I will keep an eye on how grows the relationship between our brother and Bane."

"Great!" they high-fived, like they used to do as kids. "So, let's do it partner?"

"Let's do it."

…

"Alec, can we finally talk?" Magnus was able to catch Alec alone, at last; a perfect opportunity to talk, before they drive to their homes. "You've been avoiding me for a whole day."

It was true, Alec has been avoiding Magnus; no, not because he didn't want to see him, not at all. But because he didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know what Magnus would like to hear from him about last night's kiss. He didn't know himself where this kiss will lead them now. Alec was hell confused with all of it.

"Like it or not, we will talk now." And with that Magnus practically got himself into Alec's car, shutting the passenger's door. "I'm not going to move, until we talk Alexander. So better sit your ass down next to me, and closed the door from inside."

Alec took a deep breath and sat down next to Magnus, closing the door after himself. He took a deep breath once again, before he turned his face to Magnus, who was now looking meaningfully at him. They were looking into each other's eyes for a while, being all silent; in the background you could only hear the sound of engines of the students' cars, who now were driving back home.

"You've been avoiding me the whole day. Is this about the kiss? You didn't like it? I get it, if…"

"Oh god, you thought that I didn't like it?" he cut him off, and Magnus looked at him a bit disorientated. "Magnus that kiss with you…it was amazing." Alec was red on his face, as Magnus's eyes lit up with sparks of happiness. "I've never experienced something so great. I really liked that kiss with you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me, like a devil avoids holly water?"

"Because I don't know what you expect from me now" he finally said it after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know how to act around you now; I don't know what to say. I just don't know."

"Am I your first boyfriend?" Magnus said it out of the blue, and Alec blushed even more, if it was still possible. "I mean, if you want me to be your boyfriend. I mean…am I the first boy who wants to be with you?"

"Yes." Alec almost whispered. "Now you're probably going to laugh at me, huh? That I'm not experienced, that I'm just a vi…"

Magnus closed his mouth with pressing his lips to Alec's. Lightwood was too surprised to do anything then, but Bane didn't seem to feel his frozen state; when they pulled away, or more like Magnus pulled away, he grinned like crazy.

"Sweet pea, I'm really ok with it." He still was grinning at Alec, and Alec couldn't not smile back. "It's even better, because you can be all mine. You have no idea how flattered I am, that I was your first kiss…"

"It's not entirely true." Magnus looked confused at him, and the smile was slowly dropping down from his lips. "I mean, I'm not sure if kisses during a game counts. When I was fourteen we were on a party, at my classmate's home, and you know, we've been drinking a bit, like kids on parties." Bane was nodding. "And we played 'turn the bottle', every time when…"

"I know the game, Alexander" there was small giggling heard in his voice, especially when he imagined younger Alec kissing girls. "So you kissed girls before?" Alec nodded. "And boys?"

"No, just girls. You're my first…I mean the first boy I kissed with." Once again Alec's cheeks were red; Magnus loved that shade of red on Alec. "And I like it very much."

"Me too." Magnus grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers; surprisingly Alec didn't yank away his hand. He liked it; their hands fitted together, like they were made for each other. "I'd like to give us a chance, Alexander. I've never felt something like that in such a short time for anyone before. I can't even describe how I feel when you're next to me. I like you very much, maybe even more, but I can't figure it out yet. But I like those feelings, very much. I can't stop thinking about you, when I don't see you. And when I see you, I can't stop smiling, and I have a feeling that my jaw will hurt any second now from smiling." At this Alec laughed. "Stop laughing, it's true, this is how I feel when you're around me."

"Really?" Lightwood's voice was uncertain.

"Yes Alexander, you are amazing." His cheeks immediately were redder. "And so cute, when you blush, that I can't stop myself from…" he started to slowly lean to Alec; this time the boy knew what Magnus was doing, so he started to bring his lips closer to Magnus's. And probably, everything would be perfect in that moment, if it wasn't for Alec's ringing phone. "Phones, such infernal devices."

"I'm sorry." He drawled and looked down at his phone.

'We're going to the park. Meet us in a half hour? – Tia'

"Am…"

"I get it, you have to go." Magnus said for him. "But before you go. Alexander…will you go out on a date with me? I mean if you don't want it to be a date, we could go as a…"

"I would like to go on a date with you, very much." Magnus's eyes shined like stars on the night sky, and a wide honest smile crept onto his lips. "So, where we will go?"

"It'll be a surprise." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, and opened the door; when he got out, he turned to the blue eyed boy once again. "So, Friday at 7 p.m.?"

"Friday, 7 p.m., but where?"

"Pick me up from my home, darling." Alec smiled a bit at this endearing name. "I can't wait for our date."

"Me too." Alec whispered when Magnus closed the door and waved him goodbye. "I can't wait for that date too."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

Are you ready for their date?

Two small spoilers for you:

**(...)"I want something more, something deeper; and I feel you can give it to me"(...)**

**(...)"Either he'll want to be with me and accept Jake, or we won't be together"(...)**

Ha! Do you like those spoilers?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	7. Love is never easy

A/N: Hello! How are you on this fine day? I'm about to go on Press Law exam...so wish me luck.

Guest (1): Glad you liked those spoilers.

red wolf: Well, I have to be honest, I've written too many romantic first dates, so I've ran out of ideas, but hopefully you will like what I've done here.

Alice: Yes, glad you liked the spoilers, and about Magnus finding out the truth about Jake, find out now.

Guest (2): Glad you liked it!

Justkindaannoyed: Then I can't wait to see your reaction on this.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are amazing!

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral, don't forget to check out her story 'Playing with Fire'. It's amazing.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**"Love is never easy"**

"Jake, will you promise daddy to be good for grandma tonight?" Alec looked down at his son, who was playing with his train.

"I wiw." The little boy didn't even raise his head, staying focused on moving the green train on which was sitting his favorite plush toy. "Whele you goin?"

"Daddy has to go out tonight, sweetie." Alexander sat down on the floor next to him, finally catching his attention. "I'll be back, when you'll be already sleeping."

"And who'll wead me?" he crawled on Alec's lap, throwing his small hands around his father's neck. "I want a stoly."

"Grandma will, or ask uncle Jace or aunt Izzy." Jake nodded, smiling widely. Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling back at him. Somewhere on the new bed of Jake, that they got finally here yesterday, Alec's phone rang. The boy got up from the floor, holding Jake in his arms and took the device to his hand. He moved his finger across the screen to see the message.

_'I can't wait for 2nite. I'll see U at 7, Darling. – Magnus'_

"Whos diat?" Jake looked at the message, then on his father's face, where now was plastered a small smile. "Daddy?"

"Do you remember Magnus?" the boy nodded eagerly. "This message is from him."

"And you're goin owt with him?" At that Alec blushed, he felt that his cheeks were becoming warmer, but he finally nodded. "And wiw he come here again?"

"Yes, of course, Jake." There was Izzy, standing in the doorway of the boy's room with her hands on her hips looking meaningfully at Alec. "You're not dressed yet? You have a date in one hour!"

"Whas a date?" Jake asked, looking at his aunt. "Antie Izzi whas a date?"

"Sweetie, a date is when two people who like each other very much, or love each other, go out somewhere." She started to explain. "They go on a dinner, or to the movies."

"Daddy, you'le goin on date with Magnus?" Alec didn't know whether he could blush more in the company of his son; he didn't think that Jake would start asking questions like that, especially regarding his potential love life. "Daddy, you'le goin on date with Magnus?"

"Yes Jakey, your daddy is going on a date with Magnus." Isabelle answered for him, smiling deviously at Alec. "And now, Jakey, your daddy has to prepare for this date, so he'll look nice for Magnus. Come, I'll take you to Max, so you can watch some cartoons, what do you say?"

"Caltoons! Wiw we watch Lion Kwing?" seconds later, they went out of the boy's room.

Alec moved to his bedroom, more specifically to his wardrobe, to pick finally an outfit for tonight. For a good few minutes he was just staring at the clothes on the hangers; but there was nothing he could wear tonight. Sweaters everywhere; black, or those that used to be black and now were faded to brown or brownish-color. Jeans; more or less ripped. A few dress-shirts; white, bought back in Washington. A suit, bought for uncle's Max wedding, and now it was too small for Alec. But nothing proper to wear on a date.

"Why are you standing like this?" Isabelle's voice interrupted his fashion dilemma. "There isn't any fairy godmother that will magic you a great outfit. Come on, we'll find you something nice to wear in Jace's closet."

"And what will we tell him?" there was fear painted in Alec's eyes at the thought that he'd have to tell the real reason of borrowing clothes from his younger brother. He still was afraid to come out to Jace, his parents, Max; so far only Izzy knew his deepest secret, and sometimes this was even too much for him.

"Nothing, Jace is downstairs, watching cartoons with boys." She shrugged her arms, dragging Alec behind herself, to theirs brother room. "He doesn't have to know, and if he sees that something is missing, I'll come up with some excuse. You, don't worry and enjoy your date."

Alec looked rather good, at least he liked himself for the first time in a long time in Jace's navy blue shirt, which was tight and showed his muscles, and matched his eyes. At least that's what Izzy said; and she was the one who knew everything about fashion in this household. She made him wear, as well, dark a bit tighter jeans; to be honest, they were too tight for Alec.

"I'm sure that Magnus won't be able to take his eyes off of you, tonight." Izzy was admiring her work, with a smile on her lips. "Just remember, if you're going to have sex, use a protection; I know that pregnancy won't be involved, but the STDs…"

"I'm not going to have sex with him, tonight!"

"Tonight? Ha! So you do want it!" she over-screamed him. "Just remember to do it over his place, you have underage people here."

"Izzy!" she just smirked at him, taking his hand in hers to lead him downstairs. Just before he went out of his home, or rather he was pushed out of it, he looked into the direction of the living room, where his son was watching cartoons with his brothers.

"Does Magnus know?" Alexander was confused by his sister's question, for a moment. "About Jake. Does he know that Jake is your son?"

"No, he still thinks that Jake is our brother." Izzy sighed loudly, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know, what you'll say; I shouldn't lie to him. He has a right to know, that he wants to be with a guy who has a child. I know this, but I don't know whether I'll be able to tell this to him. I wish to do so, but I don't want things to break between us. I don't know, I mean there's nothing serious between us yet…"

"I can't tell you what to do." She interrupted, opening the door for him. "But I know that I wouldn't like to be lied to by a boy, especially in such an important matter."

"You're right Izzy. I have to tell him, before whatever it is between us becomes more serious." He took a deep breath and smiled ghostly at Izzy. "Either he'll want to be with me and accept Jake, or we won't be together."

…

A tall, dark blonde guy with blue eyes, wearing sport's clothes opened the door for him.

"Yes?" he was looking acutely at him, like he'd like to see Alec's soul. "Can I help you?"

"I…am…is…is…is Magnus home?"

"Ah, you must be the Alexander that I've heard lots of?" the man led him inside, closing the door after him. He walked him to the living room, where were two adults sitting already; a man looking similar to the guy who opened the door for Alec, and a woman looking more like Magnus and his younger cousin. "I'm Seth, the older brother of Magnus."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alec Lightwood." He introduced himself to Seth and Magnus's parents.

"Magnus!" Seth screamed loudly. "Your boyfriend is here!"

Alec was as red as a tomato, when Seth called him Magnus's boyfriend; and he blushed even more when Magnus's aunt/mom smiled warmly at him.

"I'll be right down!"

"Before he comes down." Seth spoke again, grabbing Alec, gently, by his elbow and dragging him back to the hall. "Now, it's time for me to scare you; if you hurt him in anyway, you're going to regret it Alec. No one has the right to hurt my brother, clear?"

"Crystal." He whispered, when his eyes landed on Magnus walking downstairs. Bane looked, well beautiful was such an inadequate word for it. Green skinny jeans, a white well-fitting shirt, which showed subtly the fine line of Magnus's abs and a green jacket with something shiny on it, which Alec couldn't name. Magnus definitely looked gorgeous with spiked hair and make-up.

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus took his hand in his, and laced them, like he did the other day in the car; once again, Alec felt this strange, yet very pleasuring warmth around his heart. "So, we're going?"

"Have fun sweetie." The woman, Magnus's aunt, said to them. "And remember honey, don't be too late, tomorrow we're going to see grandma."

"All right, bye!" they closed the door after themselves. "So, are you ready?"

"Before we go…" he started unsurely. "Magnus, there's something I have to tell you." Bane looked at him confused, while the boy was beating himself up with his own thoughts; come on Alec, you have to tell him. He has a right to know. – He was telling himself in his mind. He took three deep breaths, to calm his hammering heart. "Magnus, I have a s…"

"I know."

"You do?" At this Alec felt stupid. "Who told you? Izzy? Jace?"

"No, I figured it out myself." he said, subtly stroking Alec's cheek. "And it's ok, Alec, I don't mind."

"You're ok with this?" second after second, Alec was more and more shocked; he didn't think that Magnus would take it so easily. "Really?"

"Yes, Alec I understand, that you haven't come out in school yet, and probably at home either. I understand, that it's your secret." Magnus leaned to kiss Alec on cheek, in place where not so long ago, his fingers were stroking it. "And I promise you, that I won't tell anyone, I don't mind. I'll wait till you're ready to tell about us, that is if you want to be with me. I'm not going to force you to tell everyone about us, we will tell them when you're ready."

A few seconds went, maybe even minutes, before Alec's brain register properly the words of Magnus. He repeated them in his mind a few times, to understand better what the boy just told him.

"Alexander, are you ok? You're a bit paler. Do you feel alright?" Magnus took Alec's face in his hands, forcing the blue eyed boy to look him in the eyes. "Alec, darling?"

"I'm fine…" he finally mused, letting his eyes fall on his hands, which now were gripping the end of his shirt.

"This is what you wanted to tell me, right? That you're not ready to come out yet? That you want to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Yes." He breathed out the air he didn't even know he was holding in. "That was what I wanted to tell you."

"So, are you ready to go on a date with me?"

"And where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me; we're going to have so much fun."

…

Well, Magnus was right. Alec indeed had so much fun on this date. Well who wouldn't have fun on a date with Magnus Bane? The boy took him to see a movie in the park; tonight they were playing the old Bond movies. There weren't many people here; maybe some amateurs of the old, classic movies, who loved Sean Connery and Roger Moore. But there was no one familiar here, so Alec could relax himself and enjoy the date. And for sure he'd do it, if it wasn't for his mind telling him nonstop to tell Magnus about Jake. Bane has the right to know about Alec's son, and Alec knew that; he couldn't lie to Magnus, not about it; not about anything, not if he wants to build a relationship with him and Alec wanted it badly. He never thought that he will like someone so much, that he will desire someone, that he will want to lead him in his and Jake's life. Magnus was this someone, who just waltzed inside his life one day, and turned his world upside down.

"You're not having fun, are you?" Bane's voice got him out of thoughts; the cat-eyed boy looked at him with a sad smile, keeping his hand on Alec's knee. "If you want, we can…"

"No, no, no. I'm having fun here, with you." Magnus's eyes were telling him that he doesn't buy Alec's words, at all. "I really am having fun with you, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I wonder, how's it going to be now." Magnus finally sat in front of Alec on the green blanket; he took his hands in his own, and squeezed them reassuringly.

"What do you mean?"

"With us. How is it going to be now? Tomorrow? On Monday at school?"

"Are you worried that someone will find out?" Alec nodded unsurely. "I promise that no one will find out, unless we tell them. We don't have to change our behavior at school, we don't have to sit together during lunch; even though I'd like to, I won't force you. We don't have to hold hands, or make out in school, if you're not ready. I would never force you. I know, this may sound so abstract because we know each other like two weeks, but I care about you Alec, like I haven't cared about anyone before. I don't want our relationship to be like my previous ones, I don't want this to end soon. I want something more, something deeper. And I feel that you can give it to me. I know that you can give it to me, and I can give it to you." He brought himself closer to Alec, so that now he was almost sitting on his lap. "I would like us to try building a relationship. I would like you to become my boyfriend, Alexander, what do you say?"

The answer on it didn't take long, at least not so long like Alec expected. When Magnus looked him deeply in eyes - one hand stroking his now pink cheek, to the jaw line, the other hand laced with Alec's one - Lightwood's heart beat so fast, like a bird trying to escape from a cage.

"Yes." His voice mixed itself with the music coming from the movie, but Bane heard him perfectly. There was a wide smile on his face, before he crushed his lips over Alec's in a kiss full of passion.

At first, Alec reacted unsurely at the kiss trying to follow Magnus's moves, eventually copying them; but soon he just let himself go with emotions. He forced his lips on Magnus's. At the same time Magnus was licking his lower lip, trying to make Alec part his lips a bit. Eventually, Lightwood obliged and soon felt Magnus's tongue touching his own, starting a dance of domination; a dance in which Alec was leading by the more experienced Magnus. Bane's hands moved themselves on Alec's neck, bringing him even closer to him; a moment more and he would pull Alec on his lap. Alec placed his hands on Magnus's hips, feeling underneath his fingers the hot skin which invited him to touch more.

For sure, they'd be kissing all night if they weren't interrupted by a loud applause; they brutally pulled away from each other, both staying confused for a while. They looked around for the source of clasps; it turned out that the movie ended, and people were clasping after the show. Magnus laughed, and Alec blushed a bit and followed him in laughter.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Alec proposed, and got up from the blanket, giving Magnus his hand to help him get up as well.

When they stood on Magnus's porch, still holding hands, with smiles on their faces, they both lingered their goodbye; none of them wanted to end this wonderful night. But the end had to finally come.

"I had a great time, tonight." Alec was gently brushing the top of Magnus's hand. "Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you that you agreed to go on a date with me," he kissed Lightwood's cheek making him blush for the hundredth time tonight. "I had a wonderful time with you, Alexander."

"Goodnight." Alec felt a bit braver now, and grabbed Magnus by his waist to draw him closer. Bane surprised by such act, subtly squeaked, before Alec closed his mouth with his own, in a short but sweet kiss.

"Goodnight." Magnus breathed out, when Alec pulled away from him.

…

Once in his home, Alec was dragged by Isabelle to her bedroom. The girl looked at him with excitement in her eyes, while he was telling her about his date with Magnus.

"And what did he say about Jake?"

"He doesn't know yet." Miss Lightwood sighed loudly. "I didn't have to courage to tell him that. But I will tell him, soon."

"Alec you have to, you have to tell him about Jake."

"I know." This time it was him, who sighed loudly, before he dropped down on Izzy's bed. "I will tell him, and I will tell mom, dad, Jace, and Max that I'm gay. When I find the courage in me, I will tell them everything."

"And I'll be there to support you."

Just before he went to sleep, Alec went to his son's room; Jake was sleeping safe and sound in his bed, clutching his plush toy to his chest. Alec couldn't stop himself from kissing Jake on the top of his head, trying to not wake him up.

"I love you, Jakey, I love you the most." He whispered, stroking gently the black hair of Jake. "You're the most important for daddy."

In his own bedroom, Alec saw that there was an unread message on his phone. When he read it, an involuntary smile crept onto his lips.

_'Sweet dreams, boyfriend. :*-Magnus'_

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

A small spoiler from the next chapter:

**"(...) How long is this going on (...) you being...(...)" "Gay? (...)"**

Do you like this spoiler?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	8. The truth doesn't always hurt

A/N: Hi, hello!

Alice: Well, hon, it's me, I never do anything easy ;) But don't worry, Magnus will learn the truth soon.

red wolf: Well you know me. Yes the date was meant to be sweet, even if it wasn't totally romantic like f.e. in MWAAF. Well he will, the question is to whom? Yes, I think I did good on exam. And thank you for b-day wishes!

Justkindaannoyed: It is possible, I can promise that it will be a hell of a scene.

**Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Don't forget to check her story 'Playing with Fire'. **

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

**"The truth doesn't always hurt"**

The first week of their relationship was exciting for both of them. Of course they still haven't come out at school, not even in front of their families, at least Alec's family. Magnus respected that Alec wasn't ready to come out yet, and more, to say that he has a boyfriend.

Magnus is Alec's boyfriend; how wonderful it sounded in his ears, causing in Bane's stomach this strange yet pleasing feeling. Seth called this feeling 'butterflies'. He also said that Magnus acts a bit crazy while speaking all the time about Alec, staring at his picture on his phone, or giggling when he was chatting with him. Yes, Seth said that Magnus is indeed in love with Alec.

It was a wonderful feeling, to know that Alec is just his, and he is Alec's, that they are together, that they are couple. Sure, he regretted that they don't hold hands in school, don't steal kisses during breaks or lunch, making everyone by the table grimace at them. But he didn't make that obvious; he cared too much about Alec to lose him out of his stupidity and lack of patience.

During the last week, they went on three dates; short of course, because Alec had an afternoon job, but Magnus enjoyed every single moment with him, every small kiss, every sweet message that rewarded the waiting for them to be officially together, out to the world.

_M: 'Good morning, sunshine!'_

**A: 'Sunshine?'**

_M: 'It suits you.'_

**A: 'If you say so ;)'**

_M: 'Are we meeting tonight? I missed you since last night'_

**A: 'Missed me so soon?'**

_M: 'I just can't stay away from you, if I could, I would never let you out of my arms.'_

For a moment there was no response.

_M: 'You're blushing now, aren't you?'_

**A: '…no…'**

_M: 'Liar, you're blushing. Take a picture, or better, turn on the camera in your laptop.'_

**A: 'I rather not, I'm in my PJ, and in bed.'**

_M: 'Mmm, Alexander, now you have to turn on your camera, so I could see you. Mmm.'_

**A: '(roll eye) perv ;)'**

_M: 'Now, I can't stop imagine you in bed, preferably without anything ^^'_

**A: 'I'm ending this conversation.'**

_M: 'I'm kidding, darling.'_

**A: 'Afgjkjslkeimabn nfmka'**

_M: 'Em, Alec, did something happen?_'

**A: 'Sorry. It's Jake, he accidentally put his legs on the keyboard.'**

_M: 'Hi Jake!' (Magnus Bane added attachment)'_

**A: 'Jake says, that he loves the monkey, and asks when will you draw something else for him.'**

_M: 'Tell Jake, that when I'll come over to your place, I'll draw with him.'_

**A: 'Jake says, great! Oh, I gotta go, see you later, at the café?'**

_M: 'Sure, see you later, darling. Bye, Jake!'_

…

The way they acted at school stayed the same like it was before they started dating; sure, sometimes they sat together during breaks, pretending that they were listening to music or talking about homework; like most of the kids in school. Sometimes, when no one was around, or they sat far away from the privy eyes of people, they'd hold hands for a moment, or one of them would put his hand on the other's shoulder. On one hand, the fact that they kept the relationship a secret makes it deeper, more meaningful. It was their thing, their secret, and for Magnus their relationship seemed to be a bit magical. It was something that he wanted to keep for a long time.

"I'm telling you, Izzy is into him." a few girls were standing around the water dispenser, talking to each other. "Yeah, Izzy Lightwood, the new girl from eleventh class."

"I thought that she had the hots for Simon Lewis, lately."

"Nah, Izzy is into Magnus Bane, I heard it." some blonde girl laughed. "And do you think she knows that he likes guys too?"

"I think her brother, Jace, found out about it already, right?" said another girl. "Jeez, have you seen this Jace? He's so hot! But he has goo-goo eyes for this Fray girl. Ugh, like always, the hottest guys are either gay, or have girlfriend already, or fall for some ugly girl."

"Clary isn't ugly…"

In that moment, Magnus turned on his heel, closed the door of his locker, and went to the parking lot; he knew that he'd find Alec and his siblings there. He had some serious explaining to do with Izzy. He wasn't wrong; the Lightwoods were just about to get into their car.

"Izzy, wait!" the whole three of them looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "We need to talk, it's important."

"Sure, speak."

"Listen, I know, that you were supposed to explain with Jace, why he's been asking around about me, but…" he looked into her eyes. "I already know."

"You do?"

"You find me attractive, I get it, many can't resist me, but you must understand that I like someone else, Izzy. I'm sorry…"

"Magnus, am…" she looked imploringly at Jace, asking silently for his help. "It's not like that…"

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Alec joined the conversation, being all lost in this whole muddle. "Izzy, you like Magnus?! Isabelle!"

"No, Alec, I don't like Magnus." This time, it was Magnus who looked lost. "No offence, we just had to…I mean I had to…I mean…oh, god damn it, Jace back me up in this, it was your idea after all."

"What?!" A plain horror was painted in Alec's eyes, when he looked at his younger brother. "Jace…"

"This isn't a place for this conversation." The blonde retorted, before climbing into the driving seat of Alec's car. "Get inside, we'll talk at home."

"I'll be going too." Magnus said unsurely, looking at Alec, who still was standing shocked next to his car. "I'll call you later?" he whispered to him, and Alec nodded. "Bye."

…

"What is the meaning of this?" Alec spoke, as he sat down on the couch. In the kitchen Tia was serving dinner for Jake, whom she picked up from kindergarten not so long ago. It was his second week in there and so far he liked the place, especially playing with other kids. "What did Magnus mean saying that Jace asked around about him because you like him, Izzy? Explain this now."

"All right." Miss Lightwood sighed. "I think it's time to end with this farce. Look, Alec, we're just worried about you. We wanted to check Magnus, before you start da…" at that Alec jolted of the couch, and clasped his hand around Izzy's mouth; being afraid of what she will say in a moment.

"Alec, I know." Said Jace, taking Alec's hand off of Izzy's mouth. "I know that you're gay"

His breath became erratic, his heart was beating like crazy; there were million thoughts in his mind now, making his head heavier. The air he was breathing in became thick, making it harder for him to catch a breath. He had a feeling that he'll fall down to the floor in seconds as his legs were wobbly, and his body seemed to not cooperate with him.

"Alec! Alec!" he heard above him; though the words seemed to bounce from him like an echo. Only Jace's words were clear in his mind.

'I know that you're gay.'

"Where? How?" he blurted out after a while; for him it seemed to be forever.

"You don't remember." Jace led him to the couch, sat next to him and took his shaky hands in his own. "At the party, you know, where you slept with her, you came out to me. You were so drunk there, that's why you don't remember it. You admitted that you're gay, then, and that you liked me at the time." At this Alec's cheeks became scarlet; he tried to yank his hands out of Jace's grip, but the latter gripped them even stronger. "Alec, you are my brother and I love you, no matter if you're gay, bi, heterosexual. I don't care about it, I love you just as you are, and I will always love you. You are my older brother, my best friend. And I love you, you idiot. And I will love you the same, even if you'll be dating a walking rainbow; although I would chose a less colorful and sparkly boyfriend for you, but in the end, I won't be the one to date him, but you." He sent Alec one of his charming smiles, but Alec still was in shock caused by his brother's words. "Though I must warn him; you know, if you hurt my brother, I'll rip off your limbs, etc."

"Jace!" the eldest of them finally seemed to have come out of his shock. "And you don't mind me being…"

"Have you not heard any word I said?" Jace rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I could care less, who you like. God the guy could be even transvestite, and I would be ok with it, as long as you'd like him; this is what I care about. I don't care whether you like girls, or boys; for me, you are my older brother and I love you."

"Jeez, Jace." Isabelle popped in. "I haven't witnessed so much love from you, since you were eleven and broke mom's favorite vase; you were saying nonstop, mommy I love you , I didn't mean to. For two days."

Jace wanted to retort with some snarky comment, but he was beat by the loud voice of Jake; the boy just sprinted into the living room, almost stumbling over the carpet; Tia came to the room with a plate in her hand, just after him.

"Jacob, come back to the table, this instant!"

"I dion't want to!" he climbed on the couch, next to his father; only to get on his lap seconds later. "Daddy, I dion't want to eat, anymole."

"Did he eat anything?" Alec turned to Tia, who, with resignation, placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Half, but the lady at kindergarten said that he ate only a bit in there." Alec looked down at Jake, who now was pressing his head to his father's chest, hiding himself from his nanny.

"Sweetie, look at daddy." The little boy raised his blue eyes to look at his father. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I dion't want to. My bewly is full now, look." He rolled his red shirt with Iron Man, and probed his belly with finger. "See? Full. I dion't have to eat anymole."

"Fine." Alec kissed the top of his head. "You'll eat a supper later."

"All right, I'm going now. Tomorrow I'll pick Jake up from kindergarten, but someone has to come home earlier; I have a doctor appointment on four pm."

"Sure." Alec sat Jake down on the couch, and walked Tia to the door. "My classes end at three, my shift starts at five, so after school I'll come home immediately. Mom will be home before five, so it's ok. Ah, and I'll give you money for this week on Friday."

"It's all right, actually you always pay right on time, Alec." she smiled at him, before she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jake! Bye Izzy and Jace!"

"Bye!" the little boy waved her, from his seat on the couch. When Alec came back to the living room, he saw that Jace and Jake are consumed in some serious talk; he glanced at Isabelle who was giggling next to them. "Daddy, do you luv Magnus?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lady in kindelgalten said, that if someone goes on dates, it means that he luvs that pelson. Do you luv Magnus?" for a moment Alec stood still; partly from embarrassment and partly from shock. "She said that, they get mallied, what does it mean get mallied?"

"Honey." Izzy started, stroking Jake's hair. "When two people are in love, they get married in a church; but first they have to be together for quite some time."

"And daddy wiw get mallied with Magnus? Daddy?"

"No, Monkey." Finally Alec spoke up, taking Jake into his arms. "Daddy won't get married."

"What marriage?" the three of them stood still, like they'd been electrocuted; hairs were standing on their heads. Alec swallowed hard, feeling his heart hammering; this time he was sure that his heart will rip itself out of his chest. Once again, his breath became erratic, making it difficult to focus on what was happening around him.

"Daddy's and Magnus's!" Jake answered cheerfully, not seeing the tight atmosphere between the elders. "Miss in kindelgalten said that if someone goes on dates, it means that they luv each otel, and then get mallied. And daddy went on date with Magnus."

In that moment, Alec was whiter than the white wall in the living room; he felt as if his body was on fire, not a pleasant fire, caused by the shame, fear, maybe something more. He turned to the three people standing in the doorframe of the living room.

Robert was looking at him with…Alec couldn't even properly read his expression; for sure there was shock, huge shock. His mother was clearly shocked by her grandson's words. And Max; Max was standing all nonchalantly like Jace uses to, and looked over all the people in the living room. Izzy walked to Alec, and grabbed one of his hands into her own, in a meaning of comfort, and to give him some courage. Jace patted him on his shoulder, apologetically, and took Jake into his arms.

"Jace." Maryse shook out of her first shock, or at least it seemed to. "Take Jake and Max upstairs, ok?"

"Ok, mom. Come Max." he turned to his younger brother. "We'll play some computer games."

"Isabelle, you go with them." Robert spoke up, looking meaningfully at his daughter. "We want to talk with your brother."

"Alec…" she looked deeply into the eyes of her brother; without words he told her that he'll be fine. The girl hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear. "Remember, whatever happens, we love you, ok? It's going to be all right."

With a gesture of a hand, Robert ordered Alec to follow him into his office. Well it wasn't entirely an office. More like a room, with a small library, desk, computer and a leather chair. When the three of them walked into the room, Robert pointed Alec to sit on a chair standing next to the desk. Lightwood senior sat down on the leather chair behind the desk, and Maryse sat on the chair's support.

There was a long silence between them; the only thing you could hear was Alec's sped up heart beating, his erratic breath and a heavy breath coming out of Robert. None of them dared to speak first; Alec didn't even know what to say. He was scared to come out; his parents weren't the most tolerant people on the Earth. Since he was a little boy, they were telling him that they expect of him to prolong the Lightwood bloodline. After all, Alec did it, though not in a way his parents dreamt of.

"I'm listening, what do you have to say to me." Robert looked accurately at him, still with shock and anger in his eyes. "About what date was Jake talking about? What is the meaning of this, Alexander?"

"I'm gay." He murmured, silently, under his nose, praying inside for this to be over already, but it was barely the beginning.

"I didn't hear."

"I'm gay." This time, his voice was a bit louder. Maryse took a sharp intake of breath; at which Alec closed his eyes, being afraid of his parents' reaction. He expected that his father will start screaming at him any second, that he'll even raise a hand upon him; that his mother will cry her eyes out, begging him to tell her that this is a lie. And in the end, he expected them to throw him out on the streets, taking away any possibility of taking care of Jake; Alec will be eighteen in two months, he still didn't have full parental rights over his son; his parents were still Jake's legal guardians.

Again, there was silence in the room; silence that made Alec sick; he had a feeling that any moment he will pass out or throw up from all these nerves. To calm himself down a little bit, Alec listened closer to the sounds of the old, wooden clock; a souvenir from one of his ancestors – Benedict Lightwood. Minutes seemed to go slower than usual, giving him the feeling that time had stopped.

"Alec…" Maryse whispered, coming closer to her son; Alec didn't open his eyes, even when she was stroking, gently, his cheek. "Sweetie, look at us."

"I'm begging you, don't throw me out of the house! I need to be with Jake, he's my everything!" tears were slowly building in his eyes, blurring the view before him. "I'm begging you, I'm sorry…I…"

"No one wants to throw you out, son." Lightwood senior said firmly, and loudly let out an air from his mouth. "How long has this been going on?" Alec looked at him confused. "You being…"

"Gay?" Robert nodded. "Since I was fourteen; yeah, I was sure by then that girls don't attract me. I didn't want this, it's just…it's just is this way."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of a phase, a rebellion of youth?"

"Dad." Alec sighed resigned; he knew that it won't be an easy task to explain this, not to his parents. "It's not a phase, I just prefer guys, and it won't change. I don't want it to change, I like guys, and it'll stay like this. And I'd like you to accept this, to not push me away because of it."

"Hm…" Robert exchanged quick glances with Maryse, who was now squeezing Alec's hand. "But there's something that I don't understand; you claim that you're gay, that you know this since you've been fourteen, and Jake was born just before you turned fifteen…"

"On that party…I drank too much, she did too, we both did." Maryse shook her head in disapproval; of course she had a feeling before that her son had drank too much then to sleep with a barely fourteen years old girl in that time, when he was fourteen himself. "I don't even remember it, I told you that before."

"There's one plus that you're…gay." At that, both, Maryse and Alec looked confused at him. "At least now we're sure, that there won't be another accidental knocking up. After all, you can't knock up a man…"

"Dad!" Alec was as red as tomato on his face.

"What?" he laughed, and soon Maryse joined him. "You can't knock up, this…what is his name?"

"Magnus."

"Exactly, you can't knock up Magnus."

"And you're ok, with me being gay? You accept this?" he asked whispering, clutching his hands in fists.

"Look, son, I won't accept this fully, I know this." Once again, Alec's breath sped up. The boy had a feeling that soon, he'll be sweating from those nerves and the still lasting, though a bit lessened now, fear. "But you are my child, my son, my firstborn. I love you, and I always will. I may not always agree, or accept your life's choices, but I love you and it won't change. It will take me a lot of time, before I come to terms with the fact, that you won't get married, and won't find a mother for Jake…"

"Jake has a mother, already." Alec interrupted him.

"A mother like that is no mother." Robert continued, smiling a bit to Alec. "You have to give me some time, to sort this out; maybe one day I will fully accept and be okay with the fact that you're gay. Know that I love you, no matter what; maybe I don't show it every day, but I love you Alec, same as I love Izzy, Jace, and Max. You are my children, and no matter what directions in your life you will follow, your mother and I, we'll love you the same, always. You are a father yourself, Alec; when Jake will grow up, you'll understand. You may not accept all of his choices too, but one thing will stay unchanged; you'll always love him the same, because he's your child, just as you are mine."

In a moment, tears were streaking down Alec's cheeks; tears of happiness, of shock. He didn't expect such a reaction out of his father; that Robert will come around and try to accept it. Alec felt like he'd won million dollars on a lottery or like he'd found a way to heaven, where everything was supposed to be good.

Before he realized, his body, involuntary, got itself up; without a hesitation, he walked the table around and threw himself into his father's arms; it reminded him of times when he was a child, waiting for his father to come home from work, only to get a goodnight hug. Robert hugged him back, stroking his hair.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." He let him go of his arms, only for Alec to be grabbed by his mother in a tight hug, almost breaking-ribs hug.

"We love you, baby boy." His mother added, kissing his forehead. "Love you so much."

"You must bring your boyfriend over." Alec stopped by the door; he was just about to walk out of the room, but his father's words had stopped him. "Well, mother and I have the right to meet your boyfriend, right?"

"But you do know Magnus."

"We know him as your friend, not boyfriend." Maryse added, smiling widely. "Oh, bring him over for dinner on Friday; you're not going to work, are you?" Alec nodded. "Great, bring him on Friday, I'll prepare something good to eat."

"Sure, mom…"

"Ah, Alec?" Robert spoke again. "Did Magnus meet Jake, already?"

"He did." Alec's voice was uncertain. "But he doesn't know that Jake is my son, yet. I will tell him, before he comes over in Friday, that is if he'd still like to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, which normal guy would want to date a guy with a child?" Robert shrugged his arms. "I don't know if when Magnus will find out the truth, he'll still want to be with me."

"If he won't, he's not worthy of you." Maryse brushed, lovingly, the top of his hand. "Now go, or your sister's ear will be glued on the door forever."

When Maryse opened the door of the office, Jace and Izzy stumbled inside; both landing on the floor with a loud thud. Alec, Robert and Maryse looked at them meaningfully.

"We…"

"Where's Jake and Max?"

"Upstairs, in my room, playing on the computer." Jace got up from the floor and gave his hand to Izzy, to help her get up as well.

The Lightwood's sibling left the office and went straight to Jace's bedroom.

"They took it well, right?" the blonde said cheerfully. "I really thought that their reaction will be worse."

"They are our parents, dumbass." Isabelle punched his arm. "They love us. Oh, Alec." she turned to her other brother. "You will bring Magnus over for dinner on Friday?"

"Yes, if I find a way to tell him that I have a child, and if he'll still want me after that, me and Jake."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

Oh, so Alec came out to his parents. Did you expect such a reaction from them? (you know, I missed the way I wrote Lightwood family in MWAAF, when everyone was ok with Alec being gay. If you are confused why the reaction is so different than from books.)

A small spoiler:

**"How long did you want this lie to go on?" **

dum, dum, dum...who and why and to whom will tell those words, right? I leave you with this puzzle.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
